A Fight to Remember
by Purrmeow
Summary: A KyouXYuki RP fic in the making. The aftermath of an ugly fight on the roof top...COMPLETED!
1. chapter 1 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember   
Authors: Purrmeow and Krys   
Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.)   
Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter One: Kyou  
  
The tension that drenched the two was so thick it couldn't even be scratched by   
a clever, acting as an invisible force field to block outsiders. His heart beat   
so loud, and so frequently, Kyou thought Yuki could even hear the bongo-like   
rhythm of the organ. Throwing a fist, heavily and tightly clenched, Kyou   
attacked the mouse with all the anger he'd concealed since the transformation.   
However, Yuki's tender fists attacked with a potent rage; for once, the mouse   
had thrown the first punch. He'd only done that once before. The pure   
realization that he was lasting, all out, against the 'great Yuki' left him   
quivering with anticipation. To think, it took so little to bring the calm and   
collected mouse over the edge.  
  
~~~~~ The warm rays of the midday sun massaged his tanned skin, and the fresh   
breeze tousled his vibrant orange locks. The roof panel creaked uneasily to his   
left, and his crimson eyes shot towards the pale dressings of his mousy cousin.   
Upon instinct he glared, narrowed eyes glued to the approaching mouse   
accusingly. "What do you want?" his deep tone barely whispered over the hollow   
howl of the passing breeze (I'd say wind, but you would fall to the floor   
laughing) "Hiru-gohan, baka neko." Kyou could swear that sounded like some form   
of instigation; either way, it got his blood pumping, and he stood.  
  
"You think you're so high and mighty, 'Prince Yuki'," he motioned sarcastically   
with both his voice and fingers. "Always pushing people away, like you're better   
than them. You don't even deserve Tohru." It was then that the brick-like fist   
of the mouse cracked across his jaw, and his mouth slammed shut. The fight had   
begun. ~~~~~~  
  
Yuki's arm blocked Kyou's sailing fist, throwing the neko back a few feet. His   
chest heaved as he turned flaming, menacing eyes on his attacker. Instinct   
guiding his actions, he lunged at Yuki with his full weight, fists drawn back,   
preparing a rock hard punch. 


	2. chapter 2 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember   
Authors: Purrmeow and Krys   
Rating: R (the first   
few chapters won't seem like it.)   
Disclaimer: The characters in this story   
obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and   
not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently   
being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors.   
To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled   
with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV   
series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to   
indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Two: Yuki  
  
Reflexes acting without conscious thought, the nezumi threw a formidable blow at   
his carrot-headed opponent. With all his strength, all the bottled-up anger he'd   
always held back, Yuki landed the punch on the advancing teen, striking him in   
the chest, just to the left of his sternum. The neko stumbled backwards from the   
contact, seeming winded and in shock. What the gray-haired attacker had not   
anticipated was the result of such a move, as Kyou continued back only another   
foot away from the mouse and tumbled off the moderately inclined roof. The   
neko's wide-eyed and gently flailing fall seemed almost peaceful, and to Yuki's   
surprise, the orange- haired shounen didn't even shout. Thumping into the grassy   
earth, Yuki looked past the roof to see the other boy's motionless body heaped   
on the vibrantly green lawn.  
  
*** Steam rose softly off the freshly boiled tea. Tohru and Shigure sat   
expectantly, waiting on the other residents of the secluded house. The gourmet   
lunch slowly cooled on the table as the two stared out the open door leading   
into the treeless area of yard. As if on cue, Kyou's form sailed past their   
view, giving the appearance that he'd fallen from the sky like an angel. (HAAAA!   
Kyou an angel?) The panic-prone brunette burst from her seat to the neko's   
assistance. Once outside the house, Tohru could see the mouse still on the roof,   
stunned. She'd seen them fight many times, but when had Yuki ever been this   
aggressive? A foot away from the tanned boy's body, she stood, tense and afraid   
to move or touch him; it may make the injuries worse.***  
  
He knew he had to help. Still absolutely shocked at his actions, Yuki leaped   
from the house, disregarding the distance to the ground. He hit the ground   
heavily, and scrambled to the neko's side, shakily examining his cousin.   
Unconscious, Kyou's body was a horrible sight, slumped carelessly and already   
bruising. But what worried the nezumi most was the wet sound to his breathing;   
it would only sound so if there were fluid in one's lungs. Upon closer   
inspection, it was clear that a few ribs on the left were broken, and had likely   
punctured his lung. 'I.I did this?' Yuki thought to himself, sitting motionless   
in the grass. 'How could I get so carried away? Baka neko, he just wouldn't shut   
up.' 


	3. chapter 3 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R(the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Three: Kyou  
  
Drifting in and out of consciousness, the thoroughly shocked teen was aware of one thing and one thing only,,, pain. He felt as though he were drowning, and he could not swim to safety, his lungs flooding with fluid. Hazy images of Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki appeared before his tear clouded eyes, but he was helpless to do anything but watch, and soon that ability was torn from his weakened grasp.  
  
****  
  
The doctor stared at the purple haired teenager before him from behind the glare of his thin-rimmed glasses, keeping a speculative eye on the sole occupant of his office. Sighing, he leaned back in the leather recliner before beginning his diagnosis, attempting to simplify the list as much as possible. "Well, it appears as though the patient's top four, right ribs have been broken (I understand that the punch landed to the left of Kyou's sternum, but I am assuming that we are using left as Yuki's left, otherwise, they would have punctured his heart, and Kyou would be dead. So long YukiXKyou pairing, ne). As a result, his right lung was punctured, we had to operate- I understand you'll be paying up front for that- but we've managed to close it up. The patient also has a bit of a concussion, so we can't be sure where that will lead, either way, we highly recommend leaving him in intensive care for the time being. " Concluding, he shot an icy glare at the dark haired mouse, he swiftly added," I can only assume how a catastrophe like this happened, but be more careful the next time you two brawl. We don't want something like this to happen again, now do we?" 


	4. chapter 4 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Four: Yuki  
  
Yuki's head dropped slowly to the large oak desk and he shakily inhaled its woody fragrance. This news, Kyou needing surgery, it was absolutely terrible. The nezumi had always thought himself to be calm and very self-controlled. Perhaps Tohru had not completely changed him for the better. "May I see him?" Purple hair fluttering with his breath, Yuki looked up at the doctor inquisitively. He secretly hoped walking in the patient's room would reveal injuries much less serious than this stern man had suggested. The torn corner of paper was pushed across the desk to him: 'Rm. I-204'. "Just don't cause any trouble," the doctor replied.  
  
Trudging through the sterile, scentless halls, the violet-haired teen made his way to the intensive care unit. '.top four, right ribs have been broken.right lung was punctured.had to operate.bit of a concussion.'. The doctor's harsh words floated through his head with every step the mouse took. If this were all true, Yuki couldn't imagine how the neko would look. '210 , 208 , 206 ,. this one', Yuki thought. He entered the room warily, made cautious by the rhythmic beeping of hospital equipment he could hear from the hallway. As his eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight, Kyou came into focus, a pale, sleeping form cocooned in bleach-white bed sheets. For the first time Yuki could remember the baka neko looked so peaceful. 'It's almost as if he's dead.' He reluctantly sat in the stiff chair at the bedside. It felt wrong that Shigure and Tohru were not with him. The emotionally fragile brunette was at their house, crying her eyes out while finding some way to blame herself for Kyou's injuries. The 'noble' Shigure offered to stay home and comfort her. Minutes and hours rolled by as Yuki sat like a stationary object at the neko's side. The sun had begun its descent when Kyou finally moved. It was a mere flinch, knocking the carrot-coloured hair across his eyelids, but he had still moved! The nezumi's eyes watered as he nearly drowned in relief; that baka neko was still alive. He hesitantly reached over to brush the orange strands from the other boy's face. His hand rested on Kyou's cheek, losing himself in thought. 'It's hard to justify disliking someone when they're like this. I wouldn't hate, could even love, a Kyou that was in a coma.' 


	5. chapter 5 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Five: Kyou  
  
Freezing, his entire body felt as though it were frozen, his skin as cool as the surface of a frozen lake, and no amount of blankets could warm the frozen surface; like a tidal wave, a shiver rushed through his entire body, and he convulsed at the feeling. Grunting deep in his throat, he cracked open crimson eyes, and growled at the sunlight that rushed in at the given opportunity, immediately closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't quite place it, but Kyou felt dissociated, something felt wrong, out of place, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pinpoint the source of it. But his body also felt surprisingly weak, and breathing alone pinched at his lungs, leaving the neko both breathless and in pain. Outwardly wincing, the red head began to pant, taking in small breath after small breath in an attempt to lessen the pain.  
  
Attempting to crack open one eye yet again, his red eyes focused on the seemingly stale fluorescent light fixture that hung above his bed, zooming in and out as his chest heaved in sequence with the action. He knew he was going to hyperventilate if he didn't stop, but even so, his breath quickened, and his entire world seemed to shrink with that.  
  
What could he possibly have done to himself to end up like this? He asked himself as his vision blurred, and his hands clenched into tight fists. For some reason he couldn't quite place it... A ringing sounded in his ears, and for the first time, he noticed the pain in the back of his head. His eyes clenched shut yet again, his breathing becoming more and more shallow. His nerves felt on edge, as his heart beat thudded loudly in his ears, like the steady pounding of a drum, and it made his head hurt all the more; and an anger welled up deep within his body... Kyou was horrified, what could possibly have been happening to him? Why was he stuck in a hospital bed? And, what was happening to his body? 


	6. chapter 6 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Six: Yuki  
  
The nezumi nearly jumped out of his skin; Kyou was awake. 'This is amazing; it's a miracle. I didn't kill him!' Yuki felt overjoyed at this release of some guilt. He whispered softly to the stirring boy, "Kyou.it's me, Yuki. I-I'm sorry. Are you.okay?" It was a stupid question. He had broken ribs, punctured lung, and a concussion; of course he was not okay. The dazed neko didn't seem to notice him. Was the concussion that bad? He pulled out the cell phone Shigure had given him for at the hospital. They had to know he woke up.  
  
~~~ Tohru leapt at the beeping of the phone. She had been so distracted by crying for poor Kyou-kun that the foreign sound startled her. The clumsy shoujo nearly tripped on several pieces of furniture before successfully answering the ringing appliance. "Hai, moshi moshi. Tohru desu.he what? Souma-kun, you're talking to fast. Kyou.woke.? HONTOU???!!!" Grabbing her coat and Shigure in one motion, Tohru dashed for the door. ~~~  
  
Yuki sat in silence, waiting, wondering if Kyou would be able to speak. It would be somewhat of a mixed blessing; if Kyou was able to talk, all Yuki would have to listen to would be yelling. Maybe.maybe he wouldn't remember that the mouse had done this. Maybe he wouldn't remember their fight. 


	7. chapter 7 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R(the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Seven: Kyou  
  
Breath finally taming, Kyou was able to focus on the outside world, and right now, someone was near, and he assumed adressing him. He growled deep in his throat, the voice made his head hurt all the more, the throbbing had returned, and he wanted to silence whoever it was that was making him hurt even more.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light, and glanced around to the best of his ability. It took ages, and it hurt even more than just staying still, but he wanted to know who was there with him; and upon finding out, silence them!  
  
At first, it took his eyes a few seconds to focus on the dark haired figure that sat at his bedside, but when they did, he was awestruck. Sitting, next to his hospital bed, was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
A little shy at first, Kyou coughed a bit, and then quickly asked, "Who are you?" 


	8. chapter 8 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Eight: Yuki  
  
"What?!" Yuki gaped. How was it possible that that idiotic, ridiculous, ill- tempered neko didn't remember him; forgot the one he hated more than.'Hey, why is that so bad? Maybe he won't yell at me, or start fights or be so damned annoying.'  
  
"Why, Kyou, you have forgotten me, your most beloved cousin. Oh it just breaks my heart. But how are you feeling? I hope those injuries are not too painful. I would feel completely responsible, though there was nothing I could do to prevent this." The garbage flowing like honey from the nezumi's lips nearly caused him to outburst with laughter. Would Kyou really believe this crap? Yet it seemed worth it to try starting things off better between them; perhaps this was a second chance.  
  
Just as the dark-haired shounen was about to get completely carried away, kneeling gracefully at the bedside, Tohru burst through the open doorway. It seemed a good enough sign to stop the cruel game with Kyou's mind. And the neko again registered no recognition of the others in this quickly crowding hospital room. Yuki decided to consult with Hatori, who had obviously driven the other two, on his discovery of Kyou's side effects. There had to be something they could do for him.  
  
"Hatori, may I speak with you outside for a moment? Tohru, I'm sure you'd like to visit with Kyou." He forcefully guided the older man into the hall, gripped firmly to his arm. "Hatori-san, Kyou seems to have some sort of amnesia."  
  
"What do you mean, Yuki?"  
  
"Well," the nezumi struggled for words to explain it, "he asked me who I was. But more than that was the look in his eyes when he saw me. Even at his most calm, I can see the hatred in there, but there was no recognition just now, no emotion at all.like he's totally blank. I don't - what can we do? To fix it, I mean."  
  
His cousin's grave expression was not at all reassuring. "Yuki, when things like this happen there is nothing we can do to correct it. Situations like this, it has to fix itself.I'm sorry." Hatori rested his hand on the boy's shoulder at his lack of comforting words.  
  
Shattering the heavy silence, a scream (Tohru's high-pitch shriek more specifically) erupted from the previously silent hospital room. "WHAT?!?!?" 


	9. chapter 9 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter nine: Kyou  
  
Cousin, the woman that had dazzled his retinas for those few, brief moments had been his cousin. Hopes sinking deep below the floor, he tried to cheer himself; she had claimed to be his cousin, but the still felt as though there was something more he needed to know. However, it had been at that exact moment, that the petite brunette, who now hollered at his side, interrupted them.  
  
Her voice pounded inside his eardrums over and over again, causing his head to throb and throb with each syllable that left her lips. It was nothing at all like the soft tone his now absent cousin had employed when he had first awoken. "Uruseina," The neko complained, hand cupping the bandage around his forehead while he winced in pain.  
  
She seemed utterly shocked, and then screamed even louder, and right in his ear! One hand shot up, off his knee, and roughly pushed her away from his bedside. "Need I repeat myself? Your voice is really hurting my eardrums. Now could you please leave me be!" He roared back at her, he wanted more than anything to get the chance to speak to that woman alone; and although the sight of the teary shoujo at his side tweaked at his insides, he wanted to see no one else at the moment. 


	10. chapter 10 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Ten: Yuki  
  
Hurrying into the room at the sudden commotion, Yuki was not surprised to find it simply Tohru's hysteria towards Kyou. She seemed equally shocked, though much more outwardly, that the neko in question had forgotten her. However, within minutes his head was throbbing from the disturbing sound. Gently gripping her shoulders, the nezumi searched for the most considerate way to get her to leave.  
  
"Honda-san, it has been quite a long day. Perhaps Kyou would like some rest. Let's go home. We can come back tomorrow, since there is no school." His sincere smile and warm gestures would have made anyone melt, so hopefully they would convince the panicking brunette.  
  
"But - we can't just leave him here. Kyou-kun just woke up. He must - we can't just leave him alone - ," Tohru emphatically shrieked, pouting with her watering, enormous eyes. Did she have to make everything so difficult. Yuki considered that she would probably just as loud at home, and based his next decision upon this.  
  
"I'll stay with him - for you Honda-san." Everyone in the room seemed shocked, but why did they have such trouble believing he would do such a thing. Yuki scowled inwardly; was it so hard to believe he was that nice? Looking at them rather blankly, the nezumi hinted for them to leave. It wasn't like he would abandon his cousin in the night! He plopped into the bedside chair and leaned his head back, as if to sleep. Catching on, Shigure guided the young shoujo from the hospital room; Hatori had already left.  
  
It appeared as though it was going to be a long night. He just hoped they could both fall asleep and not have to talk much. Kyou would probably ask questions, find out about the strained relationship between them, and the hostility would start all over again. The dark-haired shounen wanted to draw out this peace as long as possible.  
  
"Do you need anything? Thirsty, or hungry maybe?" Yuki figured he might as well take care of the injured boy while he was there. "Or do you just want to sleep?" He smiled, realizing that the neko was probably exhausted and in pain. "I don't mind. I can just sleep in this chair." 


	11. chapter 11 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Kyou  
  
The pounding in his ears receded as soon as the nezumi's gentle voice filled the room. It worked like soft music, caressing his eardrums like massaging hands, and he wanted to hear more. Throwing himself back on the pile of pillows, he allowed his body to sink back, but also made sure that his ears weren't covered, lest the dark haired beauty at his beside decided to speak.  
  
Growling deep in his throat, he clenched his eyes tightly shut, " there's a throbbing in my temples, and it feels as though my head's gonna explode any second from now. But besides that, and the pinching feeling when I breathe, I'm just great!" Kyou sarcastically stated, casting a half smile at his cousin.  
  
Eyeing the way the other sat uncomfortably in the chair, he frowned, 'could he really sit there all night?' The red head asked himself, knowing he definitely couldn't. " Are you sure you want to spend the whole night there? It doesn't look very comfortable..." His frown deepened as he stared at the rigid frame of the box-like chair. " It looks almost unbearable, not to mention your gonna freeze your ass off at night."  
  
'The hospital bed he lay in could be big enough for two if he rolled onto his side,' Kyou silently considered, a flush spreading across his cheeks at the thought of being so close to the violet eyed beauty. " Well, I guess its better than sleeping on the chair, " he leveled with himself, not even realizing that he was speaking aloud. 


	12. chapter 12 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to us, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Yuki  
  
"If you don't mind, that would be.better," Yuki spoke softly, blushing at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the one he'd previous known as his rival, his enemy. But Kyou wouldn't try to kill him, or something like that. It appeared to be safe, a little questionable but safe. The standard hospital bed seemed even smaller now, as he cautiously tiptoed towards it, a lump forming in his tensed throat. He sat on the bed at first, facing away from the redhead, not wanting to show this irrational shyness. They were both boys, and cousins at that; what would possibly happen?  
  
The nezumi lay back slowly, surprised at how comfortable the eerily symmetrical bed was. 'This must be costing Shigure a fortune, to have such pleasant, quality care for this baka neko.' Yuki shifted into a comfortable position, not wanting to take any more room than he needed. It was unclear how comfortable the other boy was with this sleeping arrangement. For all he knew, Kyou could be offering simply out of guilt. The dark-haired teen wasn't sure where to put his arms; the most natural position would place them over the neko, but wouldn't it be awkward to wrap his slender arms around the injured boy. 'It could cause him more pain or just seem.kind of.' Yuki's fair skin once again flushed at the unnatural thoughts; it was very unlike the nezumi to act this way. But he had never thought about Kyou this way. If it truly meant nothing, he would have simply done it. But this shounen lying beside him was all the good things in Kyou, not rude, inconsiderate, aggressive, and just plain mean. It was a different feeling from before, and Yuki was so nervous at this.  
  
"This isn't uncomfortable for you, it is?" He questioned, lightly draping one bared, snow-white arm over his cousin and shakily resting his forehead against Kyou's hot, clammy neck. 


	13. chapter 13 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Thirteen (oooh, I'm not generally superstitious, but after that dog clamped down on my hand on the 13th, I'm not so sure):  
  
Adjusting to accommodate for the size of his cousin, Kyou listened to that question so intently that he almost forgot to answer it. " No, " he insisted," It's fine!" However, after a few seconds, he winced audibly, the weight of her arm, albeit light, absolutely crushed his lungs, the broken ribs screaming for the weight to be removed.  
  
"If you could just..." One eye clenched shut, the other half closed, he lifted his cousin's arm off of his ribs, and rested it around his waist. Relaxing once more, he sunk deeper into his pillow. "There, that's much better..." he sighed, almost loosing himself and purring into the warmth.  
  
The way Yuki's warm breath caressed his neck sent shivers up and down his spine, causing him to shudder ever so slightly. He had never before disclosed such information, or at least not that he could remember, but his neck was highly sensitive, and the other's hot breath was almost unbearable against the skin there. Swallowing the lump that was quickly rising in his throat, he tried to think of anything else, to keep his mind off how good it felt, and to keep such problems from escalating. 


	14. chapter 14 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Yuki  
  
Yuki inhaled sharply when the neko had so gently moved his arm; down was not the direction he was aiming to move his limbs. But it would be rude, and much less cozy, to pull away from the injured boy for something so silly. His arm was simply around Kyou's waist, yet the teen felt his stomach flooding with butterflies wanting to vomit forth from the tense enclosure of his stomach (that's a gross image). Squeezing his eyes tight shut while attempting to calm his heavy breathing, he pulled against the other boy to hide his reddening face.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your sleep again, but I just wanted to ask one thing. Why have you not asked anything about yourself, or your life, relatives, friends. It seems strange." The thought confused Yuki. If he were in the redhead's place he would have wanted to know what was forgotten. This really gave the impression that Kyou didn't care. Such restlessness made the nezumi want to toss and turn with his thoughts, but instead he simply held his companion tighter with every disturbing thought. Kyou had become a security blanket, even in his a fragile state.  
  
Yuki could feel his heart pumping in every part of his body, and his milk- white skin tingled with cold and tension. He had slowly shoved most of the blankets atop the neko, out of guilt and concern. It wasn't good to be cold in that condition, besides Yuki fully clothed while the other wore thin hospital garb. Looking carefully enough, one could see Kyou's tanned skin through every part of the pale blue gown, and the flush on Yuki's face quickly spread at this realization. 


	15. chapter 15 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Kyou (Sorry it's so short)  
  
For some unknown reason, his cousin was pulling forward, and Kyou was barely able to speak above a croak. "Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping. I guess..." he paused, his entire body felt as though it were searing! It was unlikely that Yuki's soft breath could have done that to him in such a short time; and the other seemed to be shivering as she pulled closer.  
  
Cracking open one eye, Kyou noticed that all of the blankets had been piled atop him, and the mouse was shivering against his sweat moist form. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kyou shouted as the mouse shyly, and no doubt subconsciously piled more blankets atop him. 


	16. chapter 16 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Yuki  
  
At the sudden screaming from the neko, Yuki nearly jumped form the creaky bed, missing landing on Kyou in his descent by mere centimeters. He assumed the teen was upset that the mountain of blankets had 'mysteriously formed' atop his injured body and was no doubt to hot. Apologizing profusely, the violet-eyed youth straightened out his mess and crawled back under the now damp covers with his cousin.  
  
After such an outburst, Kyou now appeared much less lively, and now looked almost asleep. Yuki again curled up next to the other, more for warmth than anything else, and waited for the redhead to fall asleep. He had an overwhelming urge to say something to the hospitalized boy, but wanted more to speak it than for him to actually hear it. He was acting so strange today around the neko, thinking more and more about all the good qualities surfacing in his usually despicable relative. If not for the wounds to his chest, the nezumi would have made himself a lot closer. But this, gently resting on Kyou's shoulder with his reddened cheek pressed to the shounen's muscular neck, would have to do.  
  
"Kyou, I'm sorry that all this had to happen to you. Honestly today is the best we have ever gotten along with each other in a long, long time. But there is something you have every right to know.it's just that.you'll probably hate me again once you hear it." Yuki stammered through every breath; he had to tell Kyou that it was him who pushed the now critically- conditioned teen off the roof. The neko would find out, or worse remember, eventually and it would be easier to make up for it sooner than once a significant amount of time had gone by. Perhaps Kyou would even forgive him, though not likely soon. Dark hair hiding his guilty eyes, he tried to finish, "I-I..." It was so hard, this friendship that had already started to blossom within a single day had become so important to Yuki. How could it be worth it to lose that so quickly? Fighting an impossible battle with his conscience, he finally blurted it out, unexpected to even himself. "I'm the reason you're like this. I knocked you off the roof...I'm so sorry!" 


	17. chapter 17 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Kyou  
  
Kyou, already half asleep and letting his cousin's soft voice lull him to sleep, had barely caught what Yuki had said to him; finally cluing in just before the `I'm so sorry` part. The mouse blurted that last phrase out with such enthusiasm, that Kyou almost felt guilty himself. He couldn't possibly picture how that event had occurred, and although he wanted to find out more than anything else, the other's breath on his neck silenced him, sending shiver after shiver through his tired body.  
  
He could tell that it would take all of his self-control to not submit to that promising feeling, to remind himself that this was his cousin and he shouldn't be feeling this way for any reason. However, that was the last thing on his mind, and when Yuki began trembling against him, he couldn't stop from wrapping his arms around the other.  
  
Kyou wanted this feeling to stop plaguing him, tempting him to do awful things to his cousin, but it couldn't be beaten. He winced painfully at the thought of pulling away from the more than comfortable embrace, but it had to be done.  
  
Loosening his grip, he pulled away ever so slightly, and when the other's head dropped to the pillow, he tilted his cousin's chin up to face him. Staring into the deepening violet, Kyou lost his words yet again, their faces mere inches apart. He could feel Yuki's warm breath on his cheek, and longed to close his eyes and savour the feeling, but nothing could tear him from those purple depths.  
  
Although it was difficult, his mind finally shouted the words, and a whisper escaped his parted lips. "Why?..." 


	18. chapter 18 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Yuki  
  
Blinking several times, Yuki was confused at the calm reaction he received. How was Kyou not screaming? How was he not thrashing his arms and fists in an attempt to kill the guilty nezumi? Overwhelmed by his fault, and the lack of opportunity to be punished for such actions, his violet eyes flooded crystal tears down the pale flesh of his cheeks. This was not Kyou; it was just to good to be true. He fought hard not to wrap the carrot- headed boy tight in his slender arms. It would simply cause the other too much pain.  
  
"Kyou, I didn't mean to. It was all an accident.wh-what can I do to make up for it?" Yuki was determined to make amends with such a compassionate victim. But, judging by his reactions so far, the neko would probably ask for nothing, letting the contrite teen rot away in his guilt.  
  
Feeling rather courageous (and being in such close proximity), the dark-haired shounen move closer and placed a gentle kiss on the neko's flushed cheek. He had already spilled the worst news, similar to a poker player having laid his cards on the table, and did not believe the situation could worsen. Besides, not remembering anything of his past, how could Kyou say this type of thing was not normal for him. It just gave a sense of relief for Yuki, after having the other boy nearly on top of him, gently breathing over the sensitive skin of his face.  
  
"Maybe I should explain everything to you." 


	19. chapter 19 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Kyou  
  
He would have blinked at the actions of his cousin, but he was even too far in shock to do that. `What was that?' He silently asked himself, the feel of Yuki's lips still burning on his cheek, and one moist tear trailing down from the spot Yuki had so fondly kissed. He was even breathless from the shock... were they really the close cousins he had imagined? Were they not immediate? Were his newfound feelings finally being returned? Although in a bit of an awkward way...  
  
Bombarded by questions, Kyou was beyond confused, he was hopelessly lost; and he couldn't even stop himself when he began to lightly kiss the salty tears off the dark-haired beauty's face. He was even helpless to stop his lips from descending upon Yuki's own, softly trailing his tongue across the nezumi's lower lip. *** He, he, he ...*** 


	20. chapter 20 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Yuki  
  
He quietly sighed into the other, gently embracing the boy and reciprocating the actions. Yuki thought his cousin must have completely forgotten himself, because the stubborn, loud, and aggressive neko never seemed the type to be gay. But that did not matter right now, in this moment, and the nezumi's body, all his thoughts, wanted nothing more than to continue. His lips parted under the other's kiss, allowing Kyou full access as his adolescent hormones took over.  
  
The air in the room seemed to grow thick, even with the tiny window open, and Yuki's tensions built as his hands began to roam the uninjured parts of the redhead's muscular body. He was especially careful around the other boy's torso, remembering the broken ribs (that he had caused). Through this wandering, Yuki's slender fingers drawing over the shounen's shoulders, back and hips, the violet-eyed koi discovered something of particular interest; Kyou's hospital gown was held bye three small bows tied down his spine, leaving the back slightly gaping open. Rather coyly, he let the itinerant digits trace onto the exposed flesh, working lower and lower, waiting for the moment Kyou would want to stop.  
  
"Kyou.are you alright with this?" With every breath, every time their lips parted, Yuki spoke softly into the other's ear, "Do you want me to stop.?" Each word reflected the nezumi's insecurity, "Does this make you uncomfortable?." He had never been so intimate with someone. No one, particularly Yuki, could have guessed or even imaged the harsh neko to be the first one this close to him. Tears again welled up in his reddening eyes at the thought that Kyou may eventually remember everything, become his old self again. Regardless of how it would effect the carrot-headed boy's health, Yuki desperately wanted to prevent any such occurrence. 'If you are the only one who feels this way for me.. I'll keep it like this no matter what.' 


	21. chapter 21 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Kyou  
  
Yuki tasted like lavender, soft and relaxing, even though his fingertips, barely grazing atop his skin, sent bolts of electricity through his entire, quivering body. Kyou didn't know exactly when it had happened, but now he was tediously balancing over the pale figure, while his mouth and tongue danced with Yuki's. The feelings, now reciprocated by his cousin, were coming as a bit of a shock, but he was in no mood to halt them when they felt so good.  
  
He wanted more than anything to let his own teenage hormones run wild, to please Yuki as much as his body had most obviously become. Daring to allow one arm to balance his body above the dark haired being, he ran his now free hand through the soft violet locks that spread about the pillow. That hand somehow snaked behind the other's neck and was now pulling the needy nezumi up and off the pillow, their kiss deepening even further.  
  
Every caress of those feather light fingernails down his sensitive spine, caused Kyou to arch his back; and although he couldn't understand how, he began to rumble low in his throat, almost as though he were purring... However, Kyou's hormones were quick to dismiss the thought, as the electric bolts that shot through his body directed themselves towards his groin. Balanced on one shaky arm, the fiery shounen wanted more than anything to return those feelings to the best of his ability, rationality now abandoned to lust. 


	22. chapter 22 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Yuki  
  
*** Tossing and turning in the mound of pink cotton and stuffing, the brunette nearly screamed in frustration without a second thought. Grumbling impatiently, which sound more like squeaking due to her high voice, she rolled herself from the pillowy bed and pulled on a robe. On her way down the stairs, the petite teen was nearly assaulted by the owner of the house.  
  
"Tohru, it's so late. What are you doing up?" Shigure whined, his eyes barely open past a crack as he stumbled after her through the narrow hall.  
  
"I can't sleep knowing he's in pain in that tiny hospital room. I NEED to care for Kyou. I hope it didn't hurt his feelings when I left." With her signature watery-eyes, not a single further word was needed to convince the sappy inu. Eyes twinkling at the thought of harassing Kyou again, the otoko burst through the house to Kyou's room, which Hatori had coincidentally been staying in. Within minutes the trio was once more enroute to the hospital. ***  
  
Yuki pressed his slender body into the dominant shounen, allowing all of the neko's arousing touches while continuing his feather-light ministrations down the other's back. After some time had passed, and their affections had not progressed any further, any more daring, the nezumi began tugging at the bows of Kyou's hospital gown. When the first of three untied rather quickly, startling Yuki in his attempt to be subtle, he resolved to hold back for a moment, lest the boy object. The thin blue fabric hung forward rather suggestively, and Yuki invited himself to continue, his body agreeing as he hardened into his partner. The remaining ties were unbound quite hastily, and he helped himself to gently sliding the linen garment forward until only Kyou's arms remained inside. With only one hand still insistently tugging at the gown, Yuki stroked the full length of the neko's bared torso, reveling in the appeal of his cousin's muscular tanned form. "Koishiteru." he whispered, quickly returning to Kyou's tantalizing lips. 


	23. chapter 23 : Kyou

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Kyou Any previous notions or ideas of halting their steadily heatening actions were soon forgotten, those ice cold digits sliding sensually across his flaming and sweat slick torso causing the neko to shiver into the mouse; his purring now loud in his throat, only silenced by the others tender lips atop his own. As if controlled by some subconscious hand, he tore out of the thin gown, his limbs ripping the sleeves apart effortlessly, the remains of the thin cloth falling atop his lover; that same savage force guiding his lips down a path along Yuki's pale neck, nipping at the flesh and watching as the skin went pink afterwards.  
  
Path obstructed by the high neckline of Yuki's top, Kyou instinctively growled at the shirt, but instead, he kissed along the top of the fabric until the tassel that tied the neck shut, and he tugged at it, clasping it between his teeth. He was beginning to get a little impatient, but he would never let on, lest the beauty that offered herself become offended and leave, but his tugging became more and more desperate with each futile attempt. Finally deciding that the initial method was entirely useless, Kyou settled his cousin back down, among the pillows, and moved his now free hand to Yuki's slender waist.  
  
That hand did not hesitate to slide up the slim torso, gliding across the dark-haired teen's breast teasingly, before releasing the tie in one swift motion. Kyou had to admit that she was a little flat chested, but he had never really know most Japanese girls as being very chesty, and those soft pants that echoed in his ear drums cast away his hesitance as quickly as the other's gentle hands had previously. Resuming his task, now that the pale expanse of throat had expanded past the collar, Kyou hungrily dived at the collarbone, barely peaking out above the other flesh, and ravaged the sensitive skin there.   
  
His free hand continued to slid up and down the other's side, memorizing the subtle curves of his heated partner, with each stroke daring further down along Yuki's hips, and daring to caress the thigh sensually. Lifting his partners left leg, forcing Yuki to bend it at the knee, he continued caressing through the cloth dragging needy fingers along the underside, and occasionally cupping the nezumi's firm ass. His mouth did not stop during this task either, suckling Yuki's pale skin until he could see his mark darkening the flawless flesh; satisfied with the dark purple bruise, he turned his ferocity back on her anxiously swollen lips, as if challenging Yuki.  
  
Right arm quivering violently under Kyou's weight, the neko was completely unprepared as it collapsed from beneath him, his entire muscled body collapsing heavily along Yuki's left. The force of the impact was so fierce, and so one-sided, that the rickety bed tipped violently, tossing hundreds of dollars worth of doctor's equipment across the room, and catapulting the pair off the bed. Somehow, before the two reached the floor, they had flipped, and the dark-haired teen crashed atop Kyou, caught between the shounen's nude and spread legs. 


	24. chapter 24 : Yuki

Title: A fight to Remember Authors: Purrmeow and Krys Rating: R (the first few chapters won't seem like it.) Disclaimer: The characters in this story obviously do not belong to use, because if they did we would likely be rich and not be writing a fan fiction, which makes us no money. This story is currently being written in the format of RPing (role playing) between us, the two authors. To make the shifts in POV clearer, each reply will be a separate chapter labeled with the narrating character. This plot takes place just after where the TV series leaves off. *Note: ~ will be used to indicate flashbacks and * to indicate a shift to the POV of others characters, such as Tohru or Shigure.  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: Yuki  
  
Laughing rather sheepishly at their stunt, Yuki crumbled into the neko, surprised that all the stress on the teen's injured body had not caused him to transform into his animal form yet. That would be the real shocker for Kyou to face. But, by the incessant beeping of the various machinery scattered about the room, he was sure nurses would soon arrive to check on the patient. Snatching a blanket from the disaster, the nezumi attempted to make Kyou's new resting place more comfortable and primarily more concealing.  
  
As the stern group of women (only three) clad in uniform white entered, each gasping in turn at the mess the carefree adolescents had created, Yuki clung tighter to the boy beneath him, reddened with embarrassment. What they would be thinking to find two shounen unclothed in each other's arms one could easily imagine. And it was true of the pair, hormones raging, as they had not considered the consequences of such risky actions. While the hospital employees began their clean up, leaving the two for last, three more people burst into crowded room, adding to the growing audience of the young lovers.  
  
Quite varied were the expressions of the familiar faces, from Tohru's look of complete shock to Shigure hardly holding back his giggles. The tiny brunette looked on the verge of tears staring upon the exposed boys, one atop the other. She dropped to the floor, questions flowing from her mouth as rapidly as the salty fluid forming in her eyes. Most of the phrases, or at least the one they could decipher, began in "Why?" and "since when.." Yuki could hardly hold back his apologies, overwhelmed with guilt at Tohru's heart-breaking reaction. Through the whole scene, Hatori just stood in the doorway staring inquisitively. 


	25. chapter 25 : Kyou

A/N: I'm sick of posting the same disclaimer every time, so this is it. If you didn't happen to catch it in any of the previous twenty-four chapters I don't know how you've read this far! Obviously the characters aren't ours, or it wouldn't be a fanfic. So, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Kyou   
  
The throbbing in his head had returned, but this time worse than ever before, and his vision had gone completely red, the impact of their fall having crashed his head back against the tiled floor. His entire body went limp, and although he could still hear his past visitors rush into the room, he couldn't do a thing. He was already so weak, and so tired, and his entire body felt as though it would explode from the pain... he didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed; all he wanted was for the throbbing to cease, and his vision to return.   
  
Growling at the onslaught of pain, Kyou tossed and turned weakly; every nerve in his body screamed, and that echoed heavily in his throbbing ears. It was getting harder and harder for is body to handle, the stress heavy on his nerves, and Yuki's grip seemed to only tighten around him, crushing his ribs. The pain was too much to handle, and though he begged for it to stop, and his body to pass put, it seemed to be waiting for something...  
  
It felt as though he were exploding and imploding at the same time, and within those few seconds, he could have sworn that he was swallowed by death itself, then everything went black. Bursting into a cloud of smoke, the redhead's muscled body disappeared, and in its place laid the small form of an exhausted, and unconscious cat, buried in a pile of blood splotched bandages. 


	26. chapter 26 : Yuki

Chapter Twenty-six: Yuki  
  
Lavender locks fluttering with his movement, Yuki scooped the neko into his trembling arms. It was so humiliating to have been caught by the hospital staff, acting so carelessly, let alone have his relatives as well as Tohru see them doing such things. But it was too late to prevent this. Allowing his crimson flesh to cool, the teen got to his feet and assisted the agitated nurses tidy the now unruly room.  
  
The entire time, he could feel eyes on him, watching every move, and wasn't hard to guess whose. Since her appearance only minutes ago, and after the brief outburst of questions, the petite femme had been eerily silent. There was something incredibly uncomfortable about the entire situation, once the nurses left, with the four standing silently around their feline relative (except for Tohru, who's really a companion). It seemed about time to clear the air a little.  
  
"Don't stare like that. It is not what you think!" the nezumi shouted taking an aggressive stance against the other occupants of the room. All others blankly looked back at him, before taking signature expressions: Shigure's suggestive grin, Tohru's inhumanly wide eyes, and Hatori looking completely apathetic.  
  
"What is it then. Please, enlighten us.." The inu's grin migrated north into a smile that could crack a normal person's face. He was not stupid, especially concerning sexual matters, and obviously had made the correct assumptions. There was nothing to do about it, and the defeated shounen gave in. The most imperative detail to Yuki was Tohru's reaction. He could not leave the naïve girl to imagine a relationship existed between he and Kyou. That was simply not true.  
  
After everyone appeared calmer, the dark-haired boy pulled his female companion aside into the hall. Gripping her arm tightly, which may have given the impression of anger, Yuki walked briskly through the pastel tinted ward to a small, nearly unoccupied cafeteria. Sitting at the first table, he motion for her to do the same. The nezumi took no pause, sparing not a second to make some plausible explanation.  
  
"Honda-san, I know what you must be thinking, but I assure you it's nothing like that. There is nothing between Kyou and I. I don't know really how to explain why things appeared that way. You surely believe me. I - I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." Though his entire statement had been false, as Yuki was even now thinking of his ephemeral lover, the last words truly hurt to say. He fought desperately the tears welling in his amethyst eyes; it was not a choice he wanted to make, blatantly lying to Tohru, whom he believed to be his most important person. Yet it would simply hurt the fragile shoujo too much, she that so clearly loved both boys even knowing there was no future to it. He could not willingly hurt such a person, regardless of the consequences.  
  
They sat in silence until the entire area had become deserted, a clear sign it was late. Hand in hand the pair returned to Kyou's room, both thinking of nothing but the neko. 


	27. chapter 27 : Kyou

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven: Kyou  
  
Smashing a lazy hand down onto the alarm clock, the neko sat up, and stretched as best he could, wincing as his still bandaged wounds ached with the motion. Today was going to be his first day back to the school he attended, yet no longer remembered. It had taken a while, and a fair bit of arguing to allow him to go back, but with each day, he wanted nothing more than to stare at Yuki, and being home alone with Shigure didn't exactly permit such. He couldn't see exactly why doing such a thing would pose a problem, but he let it slip, as he made his futon bed, and threw on a shirt. It appeared as thought he were the only one up at this time, so he decided that starting breakfast seemed like the ideal thing to do... Within fifteen minutes, he had the rice prepared, the table set, and a wide array of fish atop the table, and eggs in the frying pan.  
  
Tohru's surprised scream mere seconds later almost shocked him to the point where he almost dropped the frying pan, but with the reflexes of a cat, caught the falling cast iron, saving breakfast all the while. "Sugoi! Kyou- kun!" She shouted, eyes sparkling at the set table, " you did this all for me?!" She giggled, skipping to the table, the delight showing in her face, not having to slave over the stove for once. It was for someone special, Kyou thought, only it hadn't been meant for only Tohru, and even as Shigure sang into the kitchen, Kyou still reminded himself who it was all for.  
  
"II nyoi!!" The dark haired novelist bounced into the kitchen, winking at Kyou before directing himself to the table. kyou didn't know why that bothered him so much, but the way Shigure teased him really got on his nerves, and he had to repress the urge to reach out and punch the man.  
  
Finally finishing the omelet, he swept it onto a plate and, tossing the frying pan into the sink, gracefully proceeded to the table. He was surprised, and a little disappointed that the purple haired Souma was not awake yet, but patiently took his place; attempting to ignore the two people that were sure to get on his nerves, and fast. 


	28. chapter 28 : Yuki

Chapter Twenty-eight: Yuki  
  
The chatter of the awake members of the house slowly crept into his ears, as the half conscious nezumi tried his hardest to remain asleep. He knew it was impossible, soon Tohru would be finished breakfast; he thought he already heard the sizzling of eggs. And after all this, the prince would have to attend to his kingdom, or rather the school. So he inched out of the bed, ever so gradually exposing his pale flesh to the brisk morning air, and crawled in the direction of clothes.  
  
It was never any big decision what to wear, as most high schools had uniforms, and Yuki strangled himself into the formal attire. The sound of breakfast had ceased, so he was sure mounds of food were awaiting him on the table. He glanced in a mirror quickly, attempting to smooth the unruly gray-violet locks. Then, in seconds he was down the stairs and at the table, gazing upon the magnificent feast.  
  
"Honda-san, you've really outdone yourself today. Is there some special occasion I've forgotten?" He flashed a smile at the seated girl, inquisitive about the reason behind the extraordinary meal. It couldn't be her birthday; Yuki would never forget that. And if it was Kyou's, it's not like he would even remember. As he quickly joined the others at the table, his eyes remained only on Tohru for her reply.  
  
"A-actually, Kyou-kun..made this himself," she stammered out, still shocked by the neko's kind gesture. It took some adjusting from all of them to become used to this generous and helpful new Kyou.  
  
"Hontou.." Yuki stared in amazement, his eyes drifting to where the redheaded teen sat. He smiled gently to cover up the shock, still having a hard time looking at Kyou normally after what had happened between them. The scene in the small, moonlight hospital room remained fresh in his mind, but he had to push that aside. It couldn't happen, so he would have to settle with his affections for Tohru, even as those gradually diminished. But he didn't want to think of that now, and distract himself form school, so the nezumi thought of nothing but the food before him and began eating in unison with the others. "Itadakimasu." 


	29. chapter 29 : Kyou

Chapter Twenty-nine: Kyou  
  
A smile crept up onto his face, it was easy to see that the nezumi was surprised by his ability, even Kyou himself was; but he was ecstatic that he was acknowledged, and by Yuki nonetheless. He had to tear his roaming eyes back to the table almost every second, still captivated by the uniform clad Souma. It took him a few moments to realize why the uniform seemed slightly out of place, but when he did, he dare not question it. Yuki was wearing the boy's uniform, the only reason he knew being that he wore the same, and Tohru's was different. It was kind of a shame, to hide such obviously beautiful legs, beneath the dark cloth, but at least it would keep Kyou from distraction during class... or he hoped so. His purple haired cousin didn't seem like the tomboy type though, so although he decided to discard the thought, it still remained in the back of his mind.   
  
Piling the now empty dishes atop each other, he smiled, "gochisou-sama," and disappeared into the kitchen with the plates, Yuki still fresh in his mind. And in less than ten minutes, he was back in the dining room, clad in his uniform, teeth brushed, and ready to go; after all, the clock did say that they had only a few minutes before departure, and he didn't want to be left behind. "I'm ready," he grinned, taking his seat once more, and waiting for a reply from his companions. 


	30. chapter 30 : Kyou returns to school, Yuk...

Chapter Thirty: Yuki, and Kyou's return to school  
  
I thought it's become quite redundant having just the name begin a chapter, so thirty is the beginning a revolution for this story.  
  
The walk to school was as usual, except Yuki felt it inappropriate to hold Tohru's hand today. Though Kyou did not seem to have the same feelings as prior to the accident, it was difficult to adjust to a Kyou who did not love their brunette companion. And to avoid jealousy or conflict, the nezumi walked slightly further from the shoujo, though he hoped Tohru would not take it personally.  
  
Halfway to the institution, Tohru stopped and the waterworks began. "Are Yuki and Kyou made at me? I hope it wasn't rude of me not to make breakfast this morning. Please forgive me!" she whimpered, as the last sentence burst from her mouth more like a command. The overly sensitive teen seemed never to tire of blaming herself for anything possible, and today, when there was no justification, it began to irritate Yuki.  
  
"Please, don't cry Honda-san. Kyou made breakfast before you had the chance. It's not your fault at all. Just don't worry about such little things. No one is mad at you." He clasped the now kneeling girl's hands, while desperately trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. When Tohru finally resumed her pace, and they could continue on their way, Yuki realized that Kyou hadn't appeared the slightest bit perturbed. It was nice for the neko not to explode at the littlest thing, but it actually made him rather uneasy; Kyou had to have developed an amazing tolerance for her, and Yuki's thoughts became tainted with unreasonable jealousy. 'He is so much more calm and at ease with her. Doushite? Am I not as easy to get along with?' But he forced himself to ignore the ridiculous presumption.  
  
Upon their arrival, crowds gathered around the returning neko, asking every possible question, hoping to see some horrific injury or scar. To their disappointment, Kyou bore none visible without the removal of his shirt. As the bell rang and the multitude of students dissipated, Yuki was left with his cousin one final moment before classes begun. With a hand squeezing the redhead's shoulder, he spoke softly to the other.  
  
"Are you nervous..about class, I mean?" 


	31. chapter 31 : Kyou

Chapter Thirty-one: Kyou, ( I can't think of a good title)  
  
He had been avoiding this kind of contact all morning, avoiding being this close to the one that could set his hormones off so easily, and this moment alone was almost killer. It had been difficult, battling the question round, but he seemed to have parried with relative accuracy, and that crowd had just begun to dissipate; however, this was one battle Kyou was not even near prepared for... He had to duel with himself instead, resist the urge to pounce atop his cousin, and resume where they had left off in the hospital room; and Yuki's close proximity wasn't helping his internal battle in the least.  
  
Swallowing his desires, he turned to face the other and took a step back, although still too close for comfort, and injected, " I think the most difficult part is finished." Although he knew, the worst had yet to come. "I think I'll survive..."  
  
However, his voice was a little more quaky than he had intended, and he could only hope that suspicion didn't draw the other closer, because with even one step, Kyou knew he would no longer be able to hold back. Like the first swing in a fight, if Yuki so much as provoked him, he would react. Deciding that was the perfect analogy, he turned towards the classroom, only hoping that what he had imagined wouldn't happen. He didn't want to have to complicate the situation even more, and he was quickly falling for the mousy coloured Souma. 


	32. chapter 32 : Yuki takes a step too close

Chapter Thirty-two: Yuki takes a step too close  
  
Smirking at the anxiety of his cousin, Yuki followed after the teen. Just as Kyou turned away, he noticed the crooked and poorly worn tie around the neko's neck. Instinctively he reached out to straighten the garment, leaning close to the other's chest in concentration. It was a difficult task; the only recognizable aspect of the tie was the long, wide piece hanging low past his ribs. This gave the appearance of a rushed attempt, and a soft laugh escaped the nezumi's lips.  
  
"How did you manage this?" he inquired, while completing his mission. Finishing the correction, Yuki smoothed the tie over Kyou's chest and stood up straight. He immediately blushed to find himself mere inches from the other, staring right into the crimson orbs, which pierced his own violet eyes. "Sorry.." The shounen whispered, stepping back to give Kyou comfortable distance.  
  
The slight intimacy of the moment made his blood rush through every vein as if in a race and his head throbbed and spun in confusion. For those few seconds Yuki completely forgot about class, and school in general. He ignored that they were in public, that anyone could see them. Inching forward, the gray-haired boy's arms moved unnoticed around his companion's unmoving form. Breaking eye contact, he thought about what he was about to do, that if someone they knew saw this he would be completely unable to explain his actions. But the blood pumping through his quivering body and the hormones controlling even the slightest movement would not allow him to stop. With a hand grasping the back of Kyou's head, pulling him forward, Yuki moved in and took the redhead's lips in a sudden kiss. The proceeding thoughts of embarrassment overwhelmed, and he turned away to hide the scarlet glow of his cheeks. His arms dropped beside him, trembling involuntarily.  
  
"I'm sorry." 


	33. chapter 33: He started it

Chapter Thirty-three: "He started it!!"  
  
It had happened, the exact moment he had both feared, and desired so greatly... and he only wanted more. Allowing rampant hormones to take over, he abandoned all reason, pinning Yuki against the classroom door, and returned the kiss savagely. How long had it been since he had tasted that sweet lavender? His mind questioned, as his tongue shot into his partner's reluctant mouth, deepening the already overly passionate kiss.  
  
Crushing the nezumi against the door, one hand snaked around Yuki's neck, the other cupping his waist; he ground his body against the other's, desire growing. His inhibitions were already too far away to even recognize, Kyou continued his assault, whether his cousin objected or not. He was beyond hearing, beyond any sort of recognition; and when a crowd of their classmates began to file out of the classroom, the neko didn't even notice. The only thing he even cared about at the moment was the precious object he had positioned between him, and the door.  
  
" Kyou!" A random guy hollered, shock obvious.  
  
" Souma-kun!!" A shocked female fainted, but the words were lost, as Kyou's hand wrapped tightly around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch! His broken ribs crushed against the other, but he didn't care, this was what he wanted; and even when the pain made him dizzy, he still didn't stop. 


	34. chapter 34: mass hysteria

Chapter Thirty-four: Mass Hysteria  
  
With the swarm of students now encircling them, Yuki's violet eyes bulged in shock and embarrassment. If he had ever decided this is what he wanted, and that he would let others know, this was definitely not the way it would happen. As the desperate boy clung to him even tighter, the nezumi furiously pushed his koi away. A teacher may have come out at any moment, and if one did they were certainly to be punished. But no matter what the force, he was unable to separate from the passionate teen, and finally resorted to an obvious method. He suddenly clamped his entire mouth shut, nearly biting the neko's previous submerged tongue right off. Lucky for Yuki, however, it worked, and he kept his hands on the other's shoulders to maintain distance.  
  
As the questions flooded from their peers, Yuki did what he was best at, and threw on a calm, cool expression. "Please, minna-san, we should not waste precious class time out here. The teacher would most appreciate your return to the class," he forcefully directed the crowd away. Then, seconds before entering the now stuffy room, he swiftly whispered to Kyou "gomen," and pushed the neko into the room with him.  
  
The day's classes went entirely too slow. All Yuki could think about was the kiss. It was sheerly amazing the need and desire he felt from Kyou in that single gesture. Really, he was to blame, but who would expect it could escalate to such extremes? It seemed every five minutes the shounen was shaking his head, attempting to banish the inappropriate thoughts, much to the confusion of his teacher. And no matter the subject, all he thought about was the redhead.  
  
What seemed like years passed before the bell rang to announce lunch. It was of great concern to Yuki what people would say during the break, but he would have to tolerate any remarks thrown his way. Maybe, if he were to be careful, the nezumi thought he could steal away with Kyou to have a quiet lunch. But even that might be too suspicious. 'Oh, what possible solution is there?' the prince lamented, not realizing the drama he created physically with such bold facial expressions. He was already the talk of the school, though, so who would notice a little more strange behavior. While deep in the inner monologue, Yuki bumped into what he soon noticed to be Kyou. 'What an incredible coincidence! I must take this opportunity.' The gray-haired youth thought to himself, and quickly grasped the other boy's arm.  
  
"Kyou-kun, please come with me for lunch, okay?" 


	35. chapter 35: Escape

Chapter Thirty-five: Escape  
  
It was amazing, how after all of those classes, his lips still burned, and his pulse still raced. How did the other do it? Kyou wondered, trying to avoid the accusing glances of several of his female classmates. Yea, it was his first day back, he couldn't remember a single person or thing, and he was hated by everyone. Could life get any worse?  
  
Sighing audibly, leaning his head heavily on his left palm, he was more than relieved when the bell rang, and he finally could find a distraction. But Yuki, although he wanted it more than anything, was the last distraction he needed at the moment. The dark haired Souma had been on his mind all day, and if he followed through with the nezumi's request, the situation would only worsen. He couldn't exactly know how, but for the first time in his life, he felt as though he was actually thinking things through, and he hated himself for it.  
  
Although he hadn't meant to be so aggressive, he tore away from his cousin, put more than a meter space in-between the two of them. " I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem like such a good idea." This was for the best; he had to keep reminding himself, as he turned his back on the other. If there was anything crucial to be said, it could be said when they were safe within their home's walls; and he was prepared to take the verbal beating he knew would come from this... or so he thought.  
  
Head lowered, trying to avoid eye contact with both, his affectionate cousin, and the hundreds of hate filled glares, Kyou proceeded to the one place he thought he could find sanctuary. He wasn't sure exactly where, but he just let his legs guide him, up the several sets of stairs. To the roof. 


	36. chapter 36: Does he hate me?

Chapter Thirty-six: Does he hate me?  
  
As the neko slipped away, all Yuki could do was stare after the retreating mop of carrot-coloured hair. It took every ounce of reason he had not to chase the other boy, but somehow he managed to stay rooted to the ground. Obviously Kyou was upset, and the situation would worsen if he made a scene in the middle of school. And the fear building inside his mind made the nezumi feel painfully ill. It was as if all the apprehension that Kyou now hated him manifested itself into a virus, attacking Yuki from the inside.  
  
At the end of their break, after spending a silent lunch-hour in Tohru's company, Yuki approached his teacher and informed the adult he was ill, and would go home. The instructor agreed, and mentioned the teen's mediocre performance in the morning. Without another word, he departed for Shigure's house, hopefully to calm down.  
  
----Time passes (a few hours)--(  
  
From his room up the stairs, Yuki could hear the other two arrive from school. The tension from earlier seemed to return, and in seconds the gray- haired shounen once again felt indescribable uneasiness. Determined to avoid the neko, being so unsure of what to say, he darted out the window and made his way onto the roof.  
  
It was uncomfortably nostalgic to be here, but Yuki hoped he would not soon be joined by a certain person. With the brisk afternoon air soothing his reddened skin, he resolved to relax and think, maybe even until everyone was in bed. 'What was I thinking? To kiss him right at school? So stupid of me. But how can I possibly fix this?' The nezumi's distressing thoughts did everything except relax him. However, there was no clear solution to him, and the realization made his stomach turn.  
  
'I hope more than anything, though, that he doesn't hate me now.. Does he think I wanted to push him away? What could I have done? With such a crowd gathered, how could I possibly continue to make-out with my own cousin?' Upon the last sentence, it dawned on Yuki that such an act, the two being related indirectly, didn't disgust him. However, the overbearing reputation he had to upkeep was the only concern of earlier events. 'If only he knew the reason. It's probably too late. Kyou, you wouldn't understand, but really do lo-' The word caught in his throat. Even to think it caused the young Souma to tremble. Could he possibly have 'those' feelings for Kyou, of all people? Remembering that there was obviously no one around, Yuki let it out, hoping for cathartic results.  
  
"Kyou, koishiteru.." 


	37. chapter 37 :

Chapter Thirty-seven:  
  
He paused on the way up the ladder, frozen on the rickety wooden structure. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he seemed to be drawn to high, airy places when nervous. And he needed more than anything to relax, and wash the day's embarrassment from his tired body. But the roof was the last place he expected the other to be, and that was the last person he needed to see. He had to admit that when the beauty left the classroom, claiming to be ill, he was genuinely afraid; but there was no way he could have followed the nezumi, lest he destroy the shaky at best normality he had been trying to build during the day.  
  
As if he wasn't nervous enough! He cursed internally, and now, that confession, make his stomach feel strangely queasy... There was no way that he could face the other now! Glares had reduced his courage and self esteem to nothing, and he was seriously lacking that element at the moment. His grip tightened around the poles of the ladder, and he sneezed as dust shot up his nostrils. Shit! He thought, now Yuki knows that I'm here!  
  
However, the moment was soon last on his mind, as a snap alerted him, however, even his catlike speed was not enough to save him in time. And it was mere moments before the ladder gave beneath him, and his entire body crashed to the ground, two and a half stories below. 


	38. chapter 38 : fallen again?

Chapter Thirty-eight: Fallen again?!  
  
Emerged in thought, Yuki barely heard the sneeze, but there was no mistaking the enormous crash that had occurred to the side of the house. He wondered what it could possible be, sounding much too loud to have been an animal. As the nezumi inched towards the edge of the roof, he quickly recognized the familiar sound of Kyou's pain-filled moans. The teen hurried the remaining feet to see his cousin heaped yet again on the hard earth below.  
  
"Kyou, daijoubu ka?"  
  
Receiving no response, Yuki leapt from the structure, only to land awkwardly on his side, rolling to a stop next to the other. Pain shot through his shoulder and legs, but the gray-haired boy roughly dragged himself onto all fours, leaning over the seemingly unconscious redhead. It truly was his bad luck to fall from the roof again, and not having completely recovered yet. Yuki began too feel dizzy, his own injuries becoming apparent, but the slender youth could only focus on the one now in his shaking arms. The sound of Tohru approaching crept into his ears, and he was comforted when he heard her yell for Shigure to call an ambulance. Just as his surroundings began to fade, Yuki thought on the timing of Kyou's fall; could he have heard the nezumi's confession? Collapsed atop the neko, he fell unconscious with only the thoughts of his carrot-haired companion.  
  
'Kyou, please be alright..' 


	39. chapter 39 : Dejavu

Chapter Thirty-nine: Dejavu It wasn't the first time he had awoken to the stale white of the fluorescent hospital lighting, but it still stung like the first time, and he growled at the bright light. "What were these idiots thinking when they installed these pathetic lights?" Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he weakly pulled the sheet over his aching eyes, yet another part of his head that threatened to explode at the tiniest stimulus.  
  
"They were thinking of saving money and efficiency, Kyou." Shigure's hyper tone picked up, his hand tearing the sheet from over the redhead, forcing the neko to face the light once more. "Ohayou!" He cheered, nose to nose with the moody cat boy. However, it was mere seconds before a fist slammed into that smiling face, and Shigure flew into the wall, hand clutching his bleeding nose.  
  
"Wow, you almost bro it there!" The dark haired man smiled from behind his blood soaked palm, "Welcome back Kyou." A slight chuckle escaping his lips as he reached for the nearest tissue to lessen the mess he was making of himself.  
  
"Where have I-" Kyou began interrupted by Shigure's squeal as Hatori paced into the room.  
  
"Hatori!!!" The puppy whined, "Kyou punched me! I think he broke my nose!!!" Dropping his squeal, and hand, tissue poking out form his nose, he stood silently; and seemingly innocently, tears sparkling at the corners of his eyes as Hatori inspected the inu with what Kyou thought, way too much contact, and a hell of a lot less inspecting. After assuring that the brunette was going to survive his injuries, the doctor turned his towering form to the growling teenager.  
  
"Well, it appears that he's back, " Kyou could swear that he heard Shigure sigh heavily at that statement, " and from what the doctor told me, he had merely a minor concussion." Taking the opportunity to get the next word in, when it seemed as though the doctor was finished with his synopsis, Kyou groaned, "wait just one second. I have one question to ask you people, so if you'll shut up long enough-"  
  
This time it was Hatori doing the interrupting. " What is it?" His manor was calm and collected as ever.  
  
"Where have I been?" 


	40. chapter 40 : the miracle to crush my dre...

Chapter Forty: The miracle to crush my dreams  
  
The nezumi had been briskly walking to Kyou's room, eager to see his neko- chan awake, until the doctor's words hit him like a slap across the face. 'He's back? It couldn't possibly be - he has his memory again.' Yuki could have broken down in the hall right on that spot; he was devastated to think the friendship, no it was much more, was to be ended so suddenly. 'But,' the shounen prayed to himself, 'perhaps he will remember everything that has happened..with me.'  
  
The first step into that nostalgic hospital room seemed incredibly painful. If things truly were the way they obviously were meant to be, the harsh teen would probably scream some obscenity at his cousin's arrival. Yet, this new Kyou, so quiet and loving, would likely have a calmer response. Maybe they would even be given the opportunity to be alone later, just as the first time. It was too much to hope for, still Yuki could think of nothing else.  
  
"Hi..Kyou. Are - are you feeling alright? Another fall so soon after, I can't imagine how painful this must be." He hesitantly approached the redhead, placing one icy-pale hand on the other. Squeezing the scarlet-eyed boy's hand gently, Yuki motioned for the audience to exit, and began to talk to Kyou, assuming he was the fiery teen inhabited by the spirit of the vengeful neko.  
  
"This must seem strange to you," he began, hinting at the tender way he touched Kyou, "and I would have felt the same a few weeks ago. But, after our fight, when you fell off the roof - well really it was my fault - you had some sort of amnesia. You may not remember what happened during that time, and there's no way I can make you feel what it was like, but please listen. It must have been how you approached things with somewhat of a 'clean slate,' and it's difficult to describe. You were very..affectionate towards me. Honestly, I reciprocated. Though our past may suggest otherwise, you were so amazing, and I feel as though I..I..lo-love you." Yuki's face became crimson like a cherry, and he could barely face the other. But there was still more.  
  
"You may not believe me, Kyou, but all I want is for you to stay that person. It would simply kill me to go back to our old hostility, especially after everyone saw..us.." His speech had come to a climax; how would Kyou react to know he had kissed, and so fondly touched, the one he always knew as enemy. 'No, he has every right to know, even if he kills me.' Reluctantly, the nezumi continued.  
  
"We kissed. In this very hospital bed, you were on top of me..just like a lover. And..again, in front of our entire class. You..pressed me against the door, like in a movie." His entire body quivered with the arousing memories. If Kyou hated him, at least the gray-haired boy wanted one more, one last kiss. He leaned overtop a confused Kyou, forcing his lips upon his cousin while cupping the boy's smooth, motionless face in his hands. Whether Kyou pushed him away or not, Yuki needed this..so badly. 


	41. Chapter 41: Injury to Insult

Chapter Fourty-one: Kyou,  
Sorry abou the wait everyone, but Krys usually updates this fic, and her computer broke only recently, so I'll post this chapter. Review!!!  
  
  
One part of Kyou wanted to reach out and slap the stupid rat, for   
taking advantage of him when he had no memory, and now when he was too weak   
to retaliate with his usual vengeance; yet another part wanted nothing   
more than to continue, teenage hormones already firing up. If what Yuki   
said was true, than he had not only shared a very intimate moment with his   
worst enemy, but he had also lost his first kiss to that faggot! (Sorry his   
thoughts are so harsh, but I'm trying really hard to capture the neko   
boy here, and it truly is difficult)  
  
It was odd, how they miraculously fit together, their lips melding   
perfectly, like yin and yan, but at the same time, Kyou was disgusted   
at himself for allowing it to continue as long as it had. He tried to   
focus on that one part, the part of him that had always taken control, and to   
throw the nezumi away from him.  
  
Yuki was just toying with him! Kyou was sure of it. No one had ever   
said that phrase to him, those three simple words, and truly meant it; not   
even his own mother! It was infuriating! To think that the other had run   
out of ways to beat the neko, and was now resorting to other, more physical   
forms,of demeaning the redhead. Finding strength through the insult, a hard tanned palm slapped Yuki away, the sound of impact echoing on the walls, 


	42. Chapter 42: Unbelievable Pain

Chapter Forty-two: Unbelievable pain  
  
He sat, crumbled in the spot Kyou had thrown him, clinging to the wall   
while trying his best not to cry. But it was a losing battle, and seconds   
later sobs racked the slender teen's body. It was clear that things could   
never be the same, not even if he...  
  
"I'm sorry" He began, almost inaudible under the sobs, but the nezumi   
would make Kyou understand, and if he couldn't Yuki doubted he would   
ever be able to face the headstrong neko again. "I just can't help it. Just by   
being yourself, you have no idea what you are taking away from me. Just   
because you have no memory of what happened doesn't mean it wasn't real; it   
doesn't mean it wasn't important to me. I really lo-" The crying teen curled   
over to wrap his arms around his knees, and hid the tear-stained and   
reddened skin of his face. It took all of his emotional strength to stay in this   
room, not to run away, who knows to where.  
  
He couldn't even pretend that `Maybe it was better this way.` That was   
a lie. Right now, nothing except being held in Kyou's muscular arms,   
sharing a sweet kiss, could make him happy. And the uncaring neko would make sure   
that could never happen. Pain turned to anger, as he leapt towards the bed,   
pinning the redhead's arms down, almost tempted to straddle the injured   
and helpless boy.  
  
"You cannot throw it away! I will not let you!" He once more kissed the   
stunned neko, arms fully wrapped around his cousin as he forced the   
shounen's lips open. Desperation drove him to such extremes, he had   
never imagined forcing himself upon Kyou. But that's what occurred now, and   
Yuki took advantage of the other's weakness to explore his mouth, gently   
rubbing their tongues together. His hands caressed Kyou's torso greedily,   
daring to tempt the edges of the pale blue hospital gown. What person, having   
lived so isolated and alone, would reject such feelings? Breaking the kiss   
momentarily for air, he whispered to the boy.  
  
"Kyou, please, I want you. I love you. 


	43. Chapter 43: Surrender

Chapter Fourty-three: Kyou, Surrender  
  
  
Pinned under the surprizingly heavy Yuki, or at least the mouse seemed   
unmovable in Kyou's current condition, the red head could do nothing but squirm. To him, these were his first kisses, and although his mind was insulted at being taken advantage of in such a way, his body was starting to react, and he cursed it violently for doing so. The thought was kinda scary, that the mouse was about to rape him, and that he was utterly helpless to do anything but squrim and yell; and when Yuki had his mouth occupied, that took away one of his only options. He was trapped, and his energy, or at least that which he could possibly use to fight, was quickly being stolen by his damn hormones! The cat never was supposed to win, huh? 


	44. Chapter 44 to 51

To speed up the updating process, I posted chapters 44-51 in one chapter. It's longer, but most of these replies are short anyway. Enjoy..  
  
Chapter Forty-four: To make him understand  
  
Atop the trembling boy, he continued his attack, hands now running the length of his partner's injured body. He was sure Kyou wanted anything but this now, and yet knew that any teenager's mind had trouble stopping something they secretly wanted so bad. And, with this as motive, Yuki drew at the strings of the neko's clothing, reminiscent of the previous incident in a hospital room.  
  
The constricting gown fell limp, and he gently tugged it from under his 'victim' to expose the sweat-drenched flesh. He, inch by inch, dragged it off his injured cousin until the other was completely revealed. Drawing in the sight of Kyou's naked form, Yuki began to explore, planting soft kisses down his throat, over the collarbone, and down his firm chest. His hands roughly kneaded and rubbed at the neko's sides, moving lower to his hips. Yuki had positioned himself between the other's legs, and now sought to take advantage of such a location. The shounen seemed limp beneath him, so he took the opportunity to force the neko's arms to wrap around him, with no resistance. Again he plunged into the feline-boy's mouth, now reassuring himself by the way he was superficially held by the other. It seemed appropriate to reply at this point.  
  
"Because, you're the only one who calls me kuso-nezumi. You're the only one to treat me like a real person, not some prince trapped on a pedestal above all the normal people. Even when you hate me, it is better than admiring me." Kissing the neko again, he laughed a little, "it seems ironic, doesn't it? 'Love me but don't admire me'" He paused, laying on Kyou's chest, breathing in the scent deeply. "But Kyou, you have to believe me."  
  
Chapter Fourty-five:  
  
It was kinda funny, how his worst enemy was doing very sexual things to him, and he could do nothing. Where did he ever learn about such things anyway? I mean, no one could be so good at these things with little to no practice... Kyou was tempted to slap himself for thinking anything of the other's advances; why did he just say that they were good? Was he going crazy? It wasn't supposed to be pleasurful, if anything, he was supposed to hate every minute, and every second of this blissful torture.  
  
Again he wanted to slap himself. Blissful? He really was going crazy! Maybe he hit his head a little too hard when he fell, and that was what was making him think such un-Kyoulike things... It really was a bitch! He hated feeling so good after Yuki kissed him, he hated the way his blood rushed to his groin after every carress. He hated giving Yuki the hardened proof that he was enjoying being raped! And he hated having to bite back the mews that rose in his throat.  
  
Why was his mind doing this to him? Oh well, he wouldn't give Yuki the satisfaction of even the slightest moan; that would be admitting defeat. And the battle had barely begun...  
  
Chapter Forty-six: Decision  
  
Holding himself over the redhead, so he was able to fully see the boy beneath him, Yuki simply stared in confusion; Kyou so easily relented to the nezumi's advances. If there was a way to convince him, Yuki wanted to know, but forcing the other was starting to make him feel uneasy. He gently kissed Kyou's collarbone, and tightened his grip on his prey's muscular body. Though the neko did not seem to be enjoying it, he was not resisting either. The only way to discover his preference was to offer a choice.  
  
He snaked down the other's slim torso until his breath softly fell upon the teen's limp member. Exhaling heavily, Yuki ran his tongue along the shaft until the boy beneath him began to involuntarily quiver. He immediately stopped, and whispered to Kyou, "As I see it, you have two choices Kyou. The first is to let me continue, and I could make you cry with pleasure. Or I'll leave, and this will never happen again. Which would you prefer?¨ To heighten the effect, he took Kyou completely into his mouth and greedily sucked at the rapidly engorging flesh. Only someone as stupid as the neko would refuse.  
  
Chapter Fourty-seven:  
  
He gasped at the nezuki's advances, he had never felt anything like that before in his life, and his eyes widened even more so every time that mouse tongue slid across the underside of his hardening arousal. `Damn that stupid mouse!` He cursed internally, knowing that he should stop this, but not wanting to in the slightest.  
  
He grunted in reply, arching his hips into the other's mouth weakly. All that mattered now, was the magic that was happening between his widespread legs, and he would sacrifice his pride for that any day. `I really hate you for making me feel so good. I hate you for doing this to me. And I hate you even more for making me unable to refuse...` But those curses went unspoken as he quivered on the bed, a gasp escaping his wide lips.  
  
Chapter Forty-eight:  
  
It was the most astounding sensation, to hear Kyou moaning beneath him. But he couldn't help worrying that it was too forced. Even though Yuki had given his cousin the option with the hope of compliance, he had really expected rejection. However, this was no time for shock, or to sulk about what the neko might truly be thinking. He knew he must seize the opportunity that may be his last. Thrusting his head forward, Yuki continued with all his effort, becoming more aroused than he anticipated. He began to grind his own manhood into the stiff matrress, aware that Kyou was unlikely to touch him in any way.  
  
When Kyou finally released, many gasping minutes later, Yuki knew he needed more, even if this was a public institution. Tearing off his own thin garments, the nezumi slid up his panting koi, rubbing their sensitive flesh together as he captures the other's lips. The neko had no possibility of escape with such a worked-up partner.  
  
Chapter Forty-nine:  
  
It was one thing, being sucked off, and having the most amazing orgasm of his life; but it was quite another, to be grinding against another penis, and a rock hard one no doubt. There was no escaping it this time, no pretending that it wasn't Yuki in the hospital bed with him, no pretending that it wasn't a man that brought him to the end and back. He could feel every tight muscle beneath that paper thin, silky skin, and every cell screamed out domination; most definitely Yuki. The damn rat was even larger than the neko, so much so that Kyou didn't even have to look down to notice; Yuki was probably more than an inch and a half longer, and he most likely knew that. Probably gonna rub it into Kyou's face later too.  
  
However, it was Yuki that wanted it this badly, it was Yuki that fought for Kyou's body. It was Yuki that declared he loved the neko, be it true or false. And it was Yuki who coaxed his hard on back to life, barely moments after it seemed to explode. That was the worst part of it, that he didn't want to stop the pleasure, even though his mind kept on reminding him who this was... he wanted it, in a twisted sort of way.  
  
Chapter FIFTY?!: (Wow, in only two months..)  
  
With every passing minute that Kyou complied, every time he thought he felt the neko's hips arch upward, Yuki became more confidant. His cousin didn't even seem to mind being on the bottom. One would think that with such an aggressive personality, Kyou would be fighting every second of it for dominance. But the subtle submission was unbelievably arousing. Yuki kissed him deeper, his hands groping every inch of the teen and forcing the wide, muscular hips against him harder than before. The pressure building inside his erection was almost unbearable, and the nezumi had to fight the urge to stroke himself. This was no way to reach release. Working up all the courage he had, Yuki had one thing to request of the boy beneath him.  
  
"Kyou, I know I must be asking a lot of you right now, but.... I really need what you just reached." He began to flush crimson, stammering out the rest, "You don't need to have it in your mouth or anything, just don't make me do it to myself...."  
  
Chapter Fifty-one:  
  
He could already feel his tired member stiffening as they ground together even harder, although he couldn't believe that his body was knowingly becoming aroused yet again; the thought was kinda disgusting. But of all things for the stupid rat to ask for, of all the times... it was infuriating! Here Yuki was, trying to rape him, and yet he was asking for Kyou to do something to him! To comply! The mouse was making it out to be a two-way thing, like they were lovers or something!  
  
Kyou's brain was close to screaming! But his brain was currently in his crotch, so it couldn't exactly do that. Attempting to take a hold of the situation, he stilled himself on the bed, giving the most serious expression he could muster in his heated state, and began. " Try making me." It was both a threat and a challenge, and the neko knew that in this state, Yuki would likely take the bait. At least that way, he had done something to show that this wasn't what his forward cousin was thinking of it, it was way different. 


	45. Chapter 52 to 54

Chapter fifty-two:  
  
Through all the two had encountered in the past weeks, their rivalry still existed; Yuki's proof of this was the burning anger he began to feel at the neko's challenge. Was he really that stupid, knowing that no matter what it was, Yuki always won. And this was a competition he surely would fight to win. But how could you force a person to suck you off? Or even touch you? That was the nezumi's problem.  
  
While faking a pouting face, Yuki scanned the room for ideas. He noticed the bed had straps on the sides, for those patients who just can't stay still. It was perfect. This had to be subtly though, with minimal resistance. Pretending to gently stroke Kyou's left arm, he positioned the wrist next to the strap. And when the appropriate moment came, he used all the strength he  
  
had to bind it to the bed. In mere seconds he captures the other and successfully bound it to the right side of the mattress. With only his legs mobile, Kyou didn't stand a chance, yet Yuki wouldn't give him the slightest opportunity. He glided to the end of the quivering mattress and, with a string he tore from the teen's hospital gown, tied the boy's ankles together and wound it to the bar of the frame.  
  
"Now I guess it's time to make you, ne kyou-kun?" his rich, lowered voice came barely above a whisper. It seemed appropriate to smirk at this moment, with his koi helplessly struggling.  
  
From here there were two ways to proceed from here: make Kyou give him head, or take it up the ass. The second would provide both more pleasure and pain for the disobedient kitten, and was therefore Yuki's decision. It would take a bit more time though. Yet with this way, he didn't risk Kyou trying to bite off his penis!  
  
Crawling in between the neko's bound legs, which tightened painfully around his slim torso, he coated three fingers in saliva. Yuki stole a kiss to distract the other, while letting his hand creep underneath and insert a single digit in Kyou's trembling opening. Unfair as it was, Kyou had issued the challenge and would now suffer the consequences.  
  
Chapter Fifty-three:  
  
He had definitely not expected his challenge to go this far; it was so very painful, like someone was slowly cutting him open from the inside out. He clenched his teeth tightly shut, just barely chomping down on the rat's tongue in the process, as he winced to the point where he was near tears. NO! I will not let him see me cry! He ordered himself, as he forced his tear filled eyes open, and to stare at his cousin, which frightened him even more. No longer was the other wearing a pleading expression, it was all serious, exactly like when they fought...  
  
Squeezing the slender form as tightly as he could, between his sweat slick thighs, he attempted to deter his cousin by crushing the boy to the point where he leaped out of the tight grasp. But as he stared at the unchanging expression of the dark haired mouse, he knew that it wouldn't help, and that he would get what he wanted. Hiss deep in his throat, he glared at his cousin, and began to growl.  
  
"Why prepare? Why don't you-" His words were cut off as Yuki's second saliva drenched finger shot up into him, the pain increasing, causing him to wince audibly. Heaving, attempting to avert his attentions from the tearing deep inside him, he continued, " Why don't you just shove it in right now? I bet you want to." He taunted through wincing, he wanted this to be over with just as soon as the other did, he was certain. However, both of their reasons were different...  
  
Chapter Fifty-four:  
  
Even with the obvious mask of goading, it was clear the pain Kyou felt. And, regardless of the anger he had been pushed to, Yuki's intention was to make his partner enjoy this. Against his own will, he slowed the progression. Kyou was likely to think of this as torture, but it would really be better. The second finger acted in a gentler manor, easing its way inside the taut area. He would wait until at lest Kyou's body was ready for this.  
  
"For your own sake, tell me when it doesn't hurt as much," he pleaded of the glistening boy below him. It was imperative to find the most pleasurable spot quickly, or Kyou would surely refuse participation. That would simply be too boring. After what their bodies had undergone so far, was it really fair to stop now? 


	46. Chapter 55 to 60

Chapter Fifty-five:  
  
Kyou just couldn't believe how much Yuki was killing him! It was as though he deliberately went against Kyou's wishes, just because they were Kyou's! The mere thought was infuriating, and he squeezed his thighs even tighter, although his own body violently rejected the action; it was starting to cause him an unbearable amount of pain, and yet Yuki would not move. He must have ribs of steel, Kyou considered, but then averted his energy to convincing the mouse that he felt otherwise.  
  
If he had to relax just to get Yuki to hurry up and get this over with, then he would do exactly that. Using all of the energy he could muster, he let his entire body relax, and he focused all the pain towards his balled fists, which clenched so tightly that the knuckles blanched, and he could feel his uncut nails digging through the skin. Gasping out the words, although it could have come as more of a grunt or growl, he replied, "okay, now's good." A little out of breath, and a new sheen of sweat causing his body to shine in the stalely lit room.  
  
Chapter fifty-six:  
  
The harsh sound of Kyou's voice could have broken his heart right there. But Yuki knew he needed to have determination; eventually it would be pleasurable for the neko too. His erection had been very impatient through this, though, and if Kyou wanted to hurry then that's what he would get. The nezumi still warned his partner.  
  
"Kyou, you seem so impatient, but you can't even imagine what this will be like. But if you're going to rush me like that, it's going to hurt a lot more before it gets better...but if that's what you want..." he smirked just dreaming of what he would soon feel, "then that's what you'll get neko- chan..." The teen could help the snicker that escaped as he slid into place, his engorged flesh waiting to take the place of the slender fingers currently residing in Kyou.  
  
The gasps that escaped as Yuki emerged himself inside the sweat-glistening boy nearly took every breath out of him. When his full length was within the other, he paused, shakily holding himself atop the neko. The extreme tightness hinted at the pain Kyou would be feeling, so he moved slowly at first. Anticipation had made this sensation twice what it would have been, and several times Yuki nearly collapsed onto his koi. His arms were week with every thrust, but he managed not to rest his weight on the slightly injured redhead. He was relieved Kyou was no longer trying to crush him, as that would have distracted form his pleasure. The ribs ached, though he did not let on to this fact, and the bruises were not yet clearly visible, just easily felt.  
  
Kyou gradually loosened, and with this Yuki's motions increased pace until he picked up a steady rhythm. It was impossible that Kyou would feel only pain right now, as the nezumi was very conscious of the angle of his thrusts and was aiming for just the stop every man couldn't resist. 'Just try not to give in now...' he thought to himself.  
  
Chapter Fifty-seven:  
  
Beginning to growl at the pet name his cousin had so thoughtfully picked out for him, Kyou's hiss was abruptly halted by the other plunging within him. If he thought that Yuki's fingers were torture, then this was beyond anything that hell could muster. He was being ripped in two, from the inside out, and his muscles could not possibly stretch anymore to accommodate for his cousin; he could feel as the tight ring tore ever so slightly, and could feel the stream of blood trickling out of the one place he wished no one would ever go.  
  
Ignoring the pain was no longer an option, and the neko through his sweat drenched head back onto the pillow, biting down so hard on his lip that he could taste his own blood. The same blood that oozed out of his balled fists, and out of his horridly violated opening, and no doubt coated Yuki's throbbing, and slick member; but as if the rat cared anyway. Kyou really wondered what he must have done in those few days he couldn't remember to drive his usually calm tempered cousin to such lengths.  
  
Eventually he did stretch out, and the stinging between his legs dulled to broken bone painful, at least he now knew he wouldn't die, just be in a lot of pain for a long time. It also seemed as though the other was searching for something, because he could tell that his dominating cousin had changed position. It was also apparent on the mouse's' face, eyes clenched tightly, teeth lightly biting down on one lip, a mask of concentration and composure, as he rocked inside and out of his redheaded cousin rhythmically.   
  
In fact, the pain was soon painted over, and although Kyou would never admit it, it was as though the other was tickling a place deep inside of him, and with every thrust he got closer to reaching that particular spot. It felt funny, but the red-eyed teenager was thankful that he had something to focus on either than the pain.  
  
Chapter Fifty-eight:  
  
Kyou's arched form and bleeding lip suggested at least moderate enjoyment, even if the stubborn cat would not say so. It was unbearably enticing, and Yuki just thrust harder and faster until his eyes began to water and he was dizzy with pleasure. Kyou's artfully positioned figure reminded him of the first time.  
  
***flashback....duh!*****  
  
The sun made it such a blindingly bright day; Yuki's pale skin glistened with perspiration and his hair hung damp over his face. It was almost lonely, even though he had only been living with Shigure a few weeks. But it still gave him an overwhelming feeling of independence, and made the nezumi feel so much older. He knew from childhood that Shigure was odd and definitely gay, implying a relationship with his older brother that the adults all knew about. Yet Yuki had no suspicion of the inu ever trying to pull something with him. He felt warm that day.  
  
After supper that evening they simply watched television; nothing good was on and it seemed to make Shigure restless.  
  
"Yuki, this is boring. I want to do something fun..." The older brunette moved closer with every word, inching forward until he was playfully looking down at Yuki. It made the teen shiver a little. His large hand brushed down the rat's white arm painfully slowly, drawing electric tingles to the surface. At the boy's waist he stopped. Yuki began shaking more.  
  
***back to reality...for a minute***  
  
His stinging kisses left tiny red marks down Kyou's neck. His hands gently clawed over the other's stomach. He could see every move he made as if someone else were doing it; all Yuki wanted was to make the neko feel REALLY good.  
  
****past****  
  
He held himself over the young boy, having already removed the confines of his robe, and efficiently stripped the one beneath him. Yuki could only stare, biting back the urge to giggle about Shigure being gay. Too quickly was that desire gone, and replaced with an overpowering feeling. His groin began to throb when Shigure traced feather-light patterns over his hardening member. But Yuki choked on a gasp when it went even further. One long, stiff finger began probing somewhere Yuki never thought he would be touched. It hurt, but so did a lot of things that had been done to him in the past. He simply allowed it out of sheer curiosity; why would anyone want to be touched here?  
  
***present****  
  
His violet eyes burned onto his koi's golden flesh. Kyou's muscles rippled and shifted as his body was thrust continually. It was a stunning vision, nothing like seeing the neko under normal circumstances. If only Kyou would reveal that he was indeed enjoying it; the nezumi wasn't blind to his cousin's tense and focused expression and the heavy breathing that caused his hair to fly from his crimson eyes. 'Just moan, even a little.'  
  
***past***  
  
Shigure pressed himself into the gasping boy. His enormous erection drew in and out of Yuki, whose pale form hung tensed and limp in the same moment. The nezumi wanted to burst with the exquisite pleasure building inside him. It was the first time someone's actions purely aroused him, and the currently raging hormones only made it better. He began to cry out to the older jyuunishi, whimpering in-between every syllable. He somehow needed to release the pressure building, but Shigure only made it stronger when he began to pump at Yuki's own neglected organ. The two exploded in the empty living room. After tidying up, Shigure told the boy to clean up and go to bed. He said this would not happen again between the two of them. Yuki treaded lightly up the stairs, confused.  
  
***reality, for the last time***  
  
Yuki began stroking the mildly erect Kyou, while continuing the attack on his tanned neck. When the immense pressure formed, he swallowed Shigure's name to a place deep inside himself. That time could have nothing to do with right now; it was irrelevant, and only made Yuki hurt more. He would never do that to Kyou, and he told the panting neko that immediately.  
  
"After this, when we both finish..." he barely got the words out between every gasp, "I only hope it will happen again, that we can be close again." He punctuated the finish with a tender kiss on the collarbone.  
  
Chapter Fifty-nine:  
  
Yuki seemed to be hitting that place that had once tickled, and it felt lick an explosion within him every time it was thrust upon. He had never felt anything like that before, and yet he only wanted more. It left him feeling both stiff, and limp; like he was on fire, but cold at the same time. It was fascinating. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself that it was Yuki, how hard he tried to limpen his stiffening erection, it was not to be. It was all so new, and now he had completely forgotten about the blood that seeped out of his violated entrance, now acting as a morbid kind of lubricant no doubt.  
  
However, he would not moan. He had enough control over his own mind to prevent that. It was yet another thing that his sexually experienced cousin was trying to rip from him, and he would simply not allow it! But a mewl wasn't that bad, was it? His mind pleaded, the soft sound barely audible from his neglected lips, hopefully appearing like a deep breath in the bleaching light. `Damn it!` he mentally cursed, `don't these people ever turn off the lights?`  
  
`And I hope this never happens again,` Kyou's mind objected, as it focused on the present, `I never want to feel this helpless ever again. And damn you for doing this to me!`  
  
Chapter Sixty: Oh, how the chapters fly..  
  
It had been at least half an hour since they finished; Yuki was still panting. His bronchi had the tendency to bother him at the worst times, but it wasn't very bad right now. The neko appeared to be asleep, though one could never tell. Yuki assumed it was this or he simply did not want to talk. He just held the other boy close, his face pressed into the sweaty hair of Kyou's head, facing the other direction. That could have been taken personally, but really what would he say? It was easy to understand. Kyou still hated him, still wanted nothing to do with the nezumi, but his pathetic will power against such sexual confrontation kept him here. How often had either of them been touched, loved, held close? The rare opportunity presented itself and Kyou would reluctantly comply. Yuki silently wondered how long he would be permitted to lay here.  
  
The minutes seemed to creep by unbearably slowly. He rubbed his warm face on the redhead's shoulder, allowing his lips to softly brush the sticky flesh. Kyou would likely interpret this as the request for another go. He was wrong; Yuki just wanted to be as close to the cold-hearted teen as physically possible. He clung to the other as sleep swept over him; so welcome was the escape from the apprehension of this environment. 


	47. Chapter 61 to 66

Chapter Sixty-one:  
  
Never before had the neko been held. Besides Tohru's accidents, which caused him to transform, and Kagura's ravaging this was an entirely new experience, and he was almost able to ignore the fact that it was the selfish mouse that was doing it. Really, Yuki had the highest of demands, and they seemed to only increase at the one time Kyou was still too weak to object; another reason why he disliked Yuki so damned much. It was going to be fun, trying to explain the bloodstained sheets to the hospital, and the torn straps at the corners of the bed; and no doubt, Yuki was going to allow Kyou the pleasure of such distasteful actions.  
  
He couldn't sleep, couldn't even think of sleeping after what just happened. Who could? Well, Yuki's heavy breathing soon answered that question, causing the neko to scoff in annoyance. He was no longer on the edge, and thus all the pain had returned, although thrice as worse. Why would anyone ever even consider willfully taking it up the ass? Kyou wondered as he squirmed out from beneath Yuki's grasp and set out to find his clothes, somewhere discarded around the room.  
  
I must look like an idiot! Kyou thought to himself as he limped around the room, feeling about one hundred years old when bending down left him breathless and in pain. He didn't want to be in that room for even a second longer, and he had no intention to return to it either, so when he was fully dressed, he proceeded to sneak out of the room, and down the empty halls of the dark hospital. His catlike grace a little lost in his limping, but at least he wasn't entirely graceless.  
  
Finally settling down in a lounge chair in the emptiest corner he could find, he found the fatigue that struck him before the rape returning. He didn't even realize it, but as soon as he hit the chair, he was asleep.  
  
Chapter Sixty-two:  
  
The sun burned into his lavender eyes, slowly cracking open to an empty bed. 'Where am I?' he thought, in the unfamiliar surroundings of the hospital. It dawned on him the events of last night, and alarmed him when Kyou was nowhere in sight. He immediately found a nurse and explained that his cousin was missing.  
  
Wandering the crowded halls, Yuki became curious at every room he passed. Some patients seemed fine, lounging in their rooms, enjoying the moderate- sized colour televisions. Others were enveloped in casts, wrapped in bandages or worse; one body was escorted from a room, draped in a sheet from head to toe. It was frightening, imagining Kyou like that. At the end of the hall, in a small waiting room, he saw the neko.  
  
Kyou was curled up, just like a cat in the small, overly cushioned chair. The blanket was messily wrapped around his shivering form, leaving him mostly exposed. A nearby attendant seemed to notice at the same moment, and woke the boy, nudging him towards the expectant Yuki. She left it to him to return the patient to his room.  
  
"Kyou, why did you do that? Are you okay?" Yuki asked wrapping an arm around him, while guiding him down the endless halls.  
  
Chapter Sixty-three:  
  
It may not have been the most pleasant dream to stay in, but waking up to that same, overly gentle face, was enough to cause a less fit individual a heart attack. But he would not betray that to his ever so perfect cousin, who acted as though nothing had happened the night before. How convenient huh? Wonder if the guys in the surveillance room got a kick out of that show? It was amusing in a stupid sort of way, and he couldn't stop the sarcastic chuckle that escaped his lips.  
  
Reentering the room was quite a different story though. He paused, dead in his tracks, and stared at the seemingly innocent bed, that, to an untrained eye, would look as normal as any other; but he knew what happened, and was quick to see the torn and blood spotted wrist straps, along with the ties that dangled off the bottom edge of the bed frame. He could see the bloodied sheet, although the actual stains were covered by a blanket. It was horrifying, in an eerie, overly sanitized, way; and the large expanse of white was beginning to get to him.  
  
Chapter Sixty-four:  
  
The neko's apprehension was more than obvious, and Yuki just left him to stand there. He sat lightly into the chair in the corner, resting his head in one hand. It was becoming a very awkward situation; Kyou was clearly upset about last night, but wouldn't say anything. That was probably worse, not being able to hear his rich, comforting voice.  
  
"Sorry, Kyou. You hate me even more now..."  
  
The window had been opened a crack. A nurse had probably come in to find the room unbearably stuffy, oblivious to the soiled bed. Who knows what she'd have thought to see such things. There was surely a reasonable explanation for everything. Yuki would have to think of this quickly, as someone would be in soon to attend on Kyou.  
  
No sooner than he thought that, a short, round nurse burst in with clean sheets, more pillows and a cart containing Kyou breakfast. The sterile, artificial-looking food made the nezumi's stomach growl. It had been too long since he'd eaten. With someone to look after his cousin, Yuki politely dismissed himself to the food court.  
  
It was small, and unusually crowded. There were three selections for food: a booth selling stale cooked meats, one offering agedashi tofu, and a shop full of racks of packaged goods. He felt amazingly less hungry at the poor display. He settled for a small bag of shrimp-flavoured snacks, terrible as they were. For all he knew, Kyou's meal could have been a feast compared to this.  
  
After about an hour of lounging around, examining and re-examining the small plastic bag of his meal, Yuki made his way back to the neko's room. To his surprise, there was no one there. 'Perhaps the nurse just took him to bathe.' He couldn't help the clawing worry building inside, though. The violet-eyed teen simply sat in the same chair, same pose, same expression: tired and dazed, overcome by paranoia. Kyou would return to him...  
  
Chapter Sixty-five:  
  
He had no clue why they had even named these things cat scans, but he really hated them nonetheless; they always made his ears ring unbearably loud, and he always came out with a head ache. The condition being the exact same now, the steady pounding really driving on his already thin nerves, making him about ready to pounce on the next person that provoked him. As he had expected, Yuki left him alone to explain the blood stained sheet, and the ravaged straps, and he had almost panicked when the nurse accusingly shoved the sheets beneath his nose. And he had thought the day couldn't get any worse.  
  
Well, he sighed, at least he didn't have to put up with those empty eyes piercing inside him, making him feel naked yet fully clothed at the same time. However, he was now sure that Yuki had lied to him last night; Yuki didn't love him at all, and he wasn't sure what caused the mouse to be attracted to his body, but Yuki was. The mere mention of Yuki and his body, although unspoken, was enough to make him shudder visibly, the nurses and doctors giving him strange looks shortly afterwards, probably questioning his sanity or something.  
  
However, he was soon wordlessly escorted back to his room, and left there without another word, it was almost frightening. And for the longest time, he just stared at the bed in silence, fists clenching and relaxing in some inaudible rhythm. He wasn't even aware of the other's presence in the deathly silent room, his focus concentrated on the seemingly innocent bed as though it were about to attack him, and he was ready to retaliate. Throwing his fist into the wall to his left, Kyou roared at the pain now apparent in his knuckles, and cursed himself for reopening the cuts on his palms; yet another thing he had the pleasure of explaining to the nurse.  
  
"Shit!!! Shit shit shit!!" The neko swore in a growl, as he attacked the wall, soon focusing his anger on the bed, and the marshmallow like pillow. "Why did I let him do that?!! Kyou you really are an idiot aren't you! You let your own cousin fuck you! Pervert! You really are desperate aren't you- But the rat!!! Why him?! Because he told you he loved you, right?" Tears were already streaming down his cheeks, as he halted his assault on the pillow, clenching it to his chest as tightly as he could possibly do, sitting atop the bed. "You really are an idiot aren't you?.."  
  
Chapter Sixty-six:  
  
He paused, waiting for the neko to say something. It seemed cruel what his confession was doing to the confused teen, but that couldn't be helped. What Yuki felt had become so overwhelming he could no longer keep it inside, and really, he thought, deep down inside Kyou would feel the same, even out of loneliness. But that was wrong; Kyou hated him more than before, and himself as well.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
The faint smirk betrayed what the nezumi felt inside. How could anyone smile at a time like this? In his attempt to be happy, Yuki had ruined everything, and the mere thought made his violet eyes glaze over with tears. 'Maybe it's best if I just leave him alone.' He rubbed furiously at the salty fluid trickling down his pale cheeks, over his lips, and off the straight jaw.  
  
"I guess I should go now..." He slowly rose from the chair, waiting for Kyou to stop him, but no such dissuasion came. Yuki reluctantly gathered his coat and left. In the midst of the hesitant exit, Yuki paused in the doorway.  
  
"...unless you would want me to stay..." The sheer hope was blindingly clear in his voice. This moment could make him endlessly happy, or destroy the nezumi forever. 


	48. Chapter 67 to 77 : it's a bit longer tha...

Chapter Sixty-seven:  
  
It was obvious that this was hurting his cousin, the rejection Kyou was obviously throwing at Yuki, but what did Yuki think was going to happen, raping Kyou; did he think that stealing the neko's body for the night would make Kyou suddenly wild for the rat's touch? If he did, he was terribly wrong, because Kyou never before recalled rape bringing anyone closer, only spreading them further apart. However, the sound of Yuki's voice, the way he could hear the other's heart breaking with those few words, almost caused his own heart to shatter.  
  
Why? He should be happy for the other's misery, considering what the mouse had caused him already in his selfishness. So why was he going to cave, why was he going to let Yuki stay? Maybe he was some weird kind of masochist, and got a kick out of being caused pain? Either way, he couldn't stop the words that came out, he never was any good at thinking about he was going to say before he said it anyway.  
  
"No." It was barely above a whisper, " you can stay if you want to." He turned his face to the pillow as his spiteful mind reminded him, `after all, nothing stopped you last night.`  
  
Chapter Sixty-eight:  
  
He was delighted that Kyou would allow him to stay, but it seemed almost unreal. Did the neko really want him here, or was it simply guilt? Yuki had no way of knowing short of being a mind reader. But was it really that important? Of course not. He would use all the time he had with the enticing feline to win the boy's heart. After all the blows he'd taken at the hand of his fiery cousin, one would think the depressing nezumi would have given up. Never could he forfeit, though, to Kyou's first reaction. All things take time, ne? Especially turning someone gay. It was a challenge, but not impossible.  
  
Yuki slumped into the chair, assuming Kyou was not going to talk to him. It was evident the neko had become more calm, however that was still short of being kind or understanding. A pale hand ran through oily gray hair. He needed a shower more than anything. Tohru and Shigure would likely come to the hospital in a few hours, and neither would want to see him looking this terrible. Being the room's only occupant, Kyou had a bathroom to himself, as well as shower. Yuki used the awkward moment as an excuse to enjoy the luxury.  
  
"Kyou, I'm just going to wash up...unless you care to join me?" He winked at the neko upon the unwelcome joke. It helped to lighten the mood.  
  
Chapter Sixty-nine:  
  
He scoffed at the invitation, Yuki should have known full well, that he would never comply to something so stupid in the first place, but he was finding out more and more about his calm tempered cousin, and the more he found out, the more he wanted to forget. But the other was soon out of his vision, and the neko was satisfied to at least have some time to himself, where he could reflect on what had happened, and what he was going to do. He could always just forget about what happened, and go on living his life as though nothing had happened at all; as if he were that lucky to forget though.  
  
The sound of the heavy, and no doubt hard water resonated through his miniature hospital room, and he could here his cousin stepping beneath the water, being allowed the chance to relax; another opportunity stolen by the cold-hearted mouse. Thrusting the pillow over his head, he attempted to tune out the entire world, to recede into nothingness; face down, backside up, in the stale room. At least with Yuki in the shower, he didn't have to put up with those eyes, those disgustingly beautiful eyes!  
  
Grumbling into the sheets, soon transformed to a yelp as a hand quickly slapped at his already aching rear. He almost flew off the bed, hair standing on end, as his eyes were caught by the coal black of Shigure's, the elder leaning over Kyou in a way that made him feel not quite comfortable. "What the fuck do you think your doing here?!" Kyou hollered, attempting to glare as darkly as he could through his wincing.  
  
Chapter Seventy:  
  
Something about his reaction made things a little more clear. Shigure's grin only widened, disturbingly happy for the pair. He no doubt assumed the neko was willing and eager through the whole experience.  
  
"You naughty kitty....the last person I thought you'd lose it to is Yuki. But, sincerely, I am happy for you two; just don't be noisy when you do it at home. I imagine poor Tohru-chan wouldn't want to know this..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
His head lolled back, letting the hot, stale water run down his glimmering chest. He thought of Kyou lazing on the bed right through the wall; yet, this made the nezumi feel cold. The boy's harsh glare was imprinted in his mind. It wasn't the first time his cousin had given him such a look, but now it meant more. There didn't seem to be any straight paths into the neko's heart; he felt like he was stranded in a dense, endless jungle.  
  
As the minutes ticked by, the shower water began to lose its heat. Reaching sluggishly in front of him, Yuki turned the knob and the pounding spray ceased. He stepped from the shower, supporting himself on the wall, almost tired in the sloth-like manor. It was only when he entered the main room, a towel carelessly wrapped over his hips, that the teen became alert. One look forward and there was the inu, leaning over his koi in the way a dog drools over a treat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded, the usual irritated glare crawling across his face, "and where's Honda-san?"  
  
Chapter Seventy-one:  
  
Kyou couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it! First of all, how did Shigure know what Yuki had done to him? Secondly, why was Shigure suddenly infatuated with his raped body? It was all a little overwhelming, but he knew that if he did not defend himself to the fullest this time, this stuff would never stop... HE was near begging the half naked Yuki for help, but he knew even casting the slightest glance at the mouse might be a step backwards. However, he couldn't stop the pleading look he sent to his cousin as Shigure continued to advance. And before he even knew it, his hands were pinned above him yet again, and to put his feelings in a few words, he was scared shitless.  
  
And surprisingly enough, Shigure was strong, Kyou could do nothing but squirm and shout; and Shigure was quick to take away both options, dropping his body on top of Kyou's and planting his lips atop the others at the same moment.  
  
Chapter Seventy-two:  
  
The nezumi's eyes went wide; what did Shigure think he was doing?! And suddenly, without thinking, he dove at the older man, his full body weight slamming into the inu. For someone of such strength, Shigure was considerably easy to attack off-guard. Breaking the lustful kiss with Kyou, he was thrown over the bed and into a heap on the floor.  
  
At first, Shigure only smiled, which scared Yuki more than if he was yelling or pouting; so the blow hadn't injured him. The otoko sauntered closer to Yuki, seeming to realize he was not wanted near the neko. Standing beside, and due to height above, the paralyzed teen, his eyes burned into the young boy's. Leaned over, whispered something Kyou was unable to hear, and left quietly and without complaint. Yuki stood there, shaking, until his body gave up and he collapsed to the floor, tears flooding his pale skin. Shigure's words echoed through his mind.  
  
'So he doesn't want me, Yuki-kun...well he'll never want YOU either...'  
  
Chapter Seventy-three:  
  
Kyou wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel happy that Yuki was crying, after all, it was well deserved; or if he should be consoling his cousin. Shigure's words couldn't possibly have been that bad, could they have? And seeing what the inu had been trying to do to him, Kyou should have been the one in tears. But not in front of Yuki, never would he allow his pride to be thrashed at in such a way, and he honestly expected more out of his generally worthy opponent.  
  
Yuki had saved him though, so he at least deserved some kind of thanks, although Kyou never had been very good at that sort of thing... Lifting himself off the bed, he glided over to the mouse, with the agility only a cat could possess; and placing a light hand, on Yuki's trembling, nude shoulder, he swallowed.  
  
"You may want to get dressed." `Lame way to start Kyou`, his mind mocked. " Tohru could come in at any second, and we don't want to embarrass you." His mind ordered him to consol in a better way, but the words just wouldn't come. He always hated seeing people cry anyways...  
  
Taking a firm grip of the others slender arm, he tugged Yuki to his feet with as little force as he could possibly muster, as to not make the rat feel as though he were being manhandled ( funny choice of words, Kyou mused). "Let's get you dressed." He half announced, half proposed, eyes avoiding his companion as best he could; Yuki's pride didn't need another beating at the moment.  
  
Chapter Seventy-four:  
  
He let his over-stressed body fall into the other's mild grip; it was relieving to be guided like a child. But he knew Kyou actions weren't out of any type of affection. It was more sympathy at the pathetic display Yuki allowed himself. Words weren't supposed to be able to hurt you, but Shigure's stung like a knife. The nezumi let himself be pushed into the bathroom, out of Kyou's sight, and the door shut inches from his damp face. His hand rested on the door, the thin barrier separating him from the neko. 'What am I supposed to do now?' He silently questioned, pulling on the wrinkled, worn clothes and sitting on the floor. Legs pulled up to his chest, Yuki waited. Tohru would arrive and create enough of a distraction for him to leave unnoticed.  
  
Chapter Seventy-five:  
  
The last thing Kyou had expected to see at the moment was the surprisingly looming frame of his ever so fragile relative, leaning against the doorframe. `Wow` his cynical mind mused once more, `aren't you the popular one?` (Jim Carrey). He couldn't help but chuckle absently, although the look in Akito's eyes made him catch and keep his guard.  
  
He had never liked the bastard, and was only too thankful that the elder refused his admission to the new years party, because then, he was at least spared that presence for that short while. But what purpose could the elder possibly have with Kyou, at this time, in the hospital of all places? The hairs on his arms and at the nape of his neck stood erect as he fought the hiss that rose in his throat.  
  
"Calm down kitten," Akito purred in an entirely too suggestive way, taking a step into the room, although the neko only stiffened at the suggestion. "Hatori told me where you two were, if you were wondering." `Yet another wrong!` Kyou's mind shouted, and his fists clenched into tight balls at his sides, knuckles blanching and vibrating from the tenseness. He wanted to throw those very fists into the others face, knowing that he could most likely take the other down in one swing; but for some unknown reason, he held back. He really wanted to know what the hell the elder was doing there in the first place.  
  
And his mouth repeated that exact phrase, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
However, the smirk that curled the steadily approaching otoko's lips upwards creeped him out to no end. " Easy Kyoukichi," ` Kyou really hated the full use of his name!` "I just wanted to know where Yuki is?"  
  
Kyou defensively took position before the door, knowing that he was the only one who could protect the mouse in this state; and although it sounded rather absurd, anything was better than handing Yuki over to that bastard. "Try and make me." The words rolled off his tongue with the same mocking fire that Akito had used only earlier, and Kyou was quite proud of himself for it.  
  
Chapter Seventy-six: It's almost sick how long this is getting...if it weren't so good.  
  
Even through a wooden door, Yuki could hear the older Souma's voice burning into his ears. He froze, more out of habit than anything else, unable to move for several seconds; then Kyou's voice snapped him back to reality. It was amazingly daring, how the rebellious neko defied the leader. Yuki's broken heart swelled at the gesture. But, to his contrary desires, the teen couldn't help peeking out the door, curious at Akito's reaction.  
  
The taller, very Yuki-like man stood staring at Kyou, shock registering in the subtlety of his expression. Yet, it was no surprise that the cat, or all people would be one to disobey him. And unbeknownst to the other two occupants of the room, he was aware of Yuki peering through the crack in the door. It was just a matter of getting the currently emotional boy to reveal himself.  
  
He sauntered over to Kyou, face darkening with every step. He had every intention of hurting Kyou if it would attract Yuki's attention. Whatever it took; and if he was wrong about the feelings Yuki had developed for the disgusting monster, it would still be enjoyable to inflict pain on Kyou. As Akito neared the motionless Souma, his grateful cousin leaned further and further out the door. And with the final step and swing at Kyou's unforgiving face, Yuki was completely out the door. Kyou flew from the attack, and dropped to the cold floor, so much like Akito.  
  
Yuki knew he was too late, and only thought to hide himself in the bathroom again. Also too late. By the time he re-entered the room and closed the door, his furious cousin was already swinging it back open, right into his face. He immediately crumbled to the floor, cowering away from the abusive relative. There was no saving him, and the nezumi was simply too afraid to defend himself.  
  
Chapter Seventy-seven:  
  
Akito loomed over the cowering form, possessing a smile that would put one of Ayame's to shame, and a frail hand reached out, sliding gently through Yuki's silken locks. "There, there Yuki, don't worry." He purred, strokes in time with the vibrations of his voice, as he took a step closer, pinning the nezumi between himself and the counter.  
  
" I only have one regret here," his voice deepened to a low growl, " that I ever let you get far enough that this would result. " That depth was soon dropped, and a roar escaped that birdlike chest, " you of all people should have known better! The cat is never to be included! The cat is not like us!"  
  
That ever so despicable mocking tone took over once more," and yet you made him feel like he belonged. How nice of you, unless it was torture." His smile stretched at the thought, "tell me it was just torture, and that you never meant to pursue it further, and I might forgive you..."  
  
*** Kyou paused in the doorframe, the scratches on his cheek spewing fresh blood, as he stared in awe. He wanted to know the answer, he needed to hear those words. And although every instinct within him told him to chuck Akito out of the room, for he knew that he was fully capable, he held back. 


	49. Chapter 78 to 84

Chapter Seventy-eight:  
  
It was the worst possible situation; on one hand his health, if not life, was in danger. But if he lied all that he'd done for Kyou would be wasted, there would never again be such opportunity. Besides, he craved the same rebellion Kyou had demonstrated. This was still the scariest moment he had faced, knowing the outcome, yet not changing his response. Yuki quivered with fear and anticipation. His face tingled where he thought he'd be hit. He looked into Akito's horrible, burning eyes, almost able to convey his answer. Kyou needed to hear this too, though, and the nezumi would say it loud enough for that bastard Shigure to hear it.  
  
"It was no mistake, Akito. I meant every passionate minute of it. I'd fuck Kyou again, any time any place. Do you understand me?" Yuki could recognize his own voice but the words, the action of speaking against his leader, was so foreign it didn't seem to be him. "And no matter what you think, I LOVE Kyou! You can't ever stop me!" he finally shouted, shaking uncontrollably as he could take his eyes off the older Souma. He was terrified of what would follow, and at the same time it was unimaginably exhilarating. Akito could beat him to a pulp and the adrenaline would still be racing. '...I'm going to die...soon.'  
  
Chapter Seventy-nine:  
  
Although he was still reluctant to believe that Yuki's declaration of love was genuine, he still felt that Akito had no right to attack his cousin, and he would voice that as soon as possible. However, that little bastard was quick, and his claw like hand slapped across Yuki's pale skin with a vengeance as he screamed.  
  
"How dare you defy me?!!!! I OWN YOU!!!!"  
  
He raised his hand in another attempted strike, but the neko was no longer recovering from shock; his mind was clear as crystal, and his reflexes even more clear. Right hand shot up, took a hold of the master's hand, twisted it painfully behind the owner's back, and threw Akito to the floor, all in one fluid motion. If Kyou hadn't been mistaken, that was the most fluid attack he had ever demonstrated, he would have to try it on Yuki some day.  
  
Leaving the elder face down on the floor, Kyou mounted his back, and purring into Akito's ear, proceeded to threat. " What are you going to do now Akito?" He stretched the other's arm beyond imaginable motion, and tugged, "I could break this at any moment." He tugged once more. "And since I am `so different`, you shouldn't put it past me to do so."  
  
He knew it was uncharacteristically Kyou speaking, but he had to wreak his vengeance on the one man who had brought him more pain than the mouse could ever deliver...  
  
Chapter Eighty:  
  
The nezumi lay in his spot, face pressed to the cool tiles to sooth the welts protruding from his reddened cheek. Kyou made him think of Hercules at this moment, standing strong and dominant over the 'bad guy'. But this only caused Yuki to be overcome with his feelings for the redhead, and wanted him...now.  
  
"Kyou," he whispered, "can we just be alone for a minute?"  
  
Against the aches of his body, and the rebuttals of his thoughts, Yuki stood and walked towards the pair. He placed a firm, steady hand on Kyou's arm, and removed him from the raging man below. Perhaps Akito thought the boy was saving him, and that's why he complied. However, Yuki grabbed the older relative's arm and gracelessly dragged him across the linoleum floor, back into the main room. He stared unforgiving at the otoko, turned on his heels and closed and locked the bathroom door behind him. There was the neko, in the same spot, seeming frozen with confusion.  
  
"Thank you." He simply stated, sliding right in front of his companion, placing his lips over the other's in a kiss so gentle he did not even try to force his tongue in. Akito's pounding on the door made a jarring background, as Yuki slid his arms around the teen's waist, holding him close.  
  
Chapter Eighty-one:  
  
Allowing the expected action to proceed to its full extent, although the reason untenured to Kyou; he waited until they parted comfortably before taking charge, although his actions frighteningly rampant, could hardly be seen as such. After regaining some needed lost breath, he had to fight the urge to beat the rat into the same pulp he had not finished of Akito. `How many times did he have to repeat himself? There was no relationship between he and his cousin, and he was set to make it apparent.`  
  
Pulling as far away as eh could manage, backing up against the rattling door of the washroom stall, his firey eyes sought Yuki's, and he had to force his voice steady. "Why are you doing this?" His deep voice quivered with anger, and he almost feared that his control was about to break. He was seriously longing to just run from the highly stressful atmosphere, afterall, it was what he always did when things became overwhelming. However, a quick and violent rattle of the door behind him soon deterred him of such thoughts.  
  
Biting down on his fierce tongue once more, he composed his thoughts enough to say, "Leave me alone unless you can prove that this will be worth my while." However, he couldn't believe himself, having reduced to bargaining! It was almost as though part of him wanted this, but he knew he shouldn't, for pride's sake.  
  
A soft, yet high-pitched call interrupted the answer though, as Tohru paraded into the hospital room calling. "Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun!!! The doctor said we could take you..." Her voice hesitated for a second, and her concerns prevailed. "Akito-san, daijoubu?"  
  
With a hiss, he could hear the girl tossed aside, and the angry footsteps of the elder pounding out of the room. Shigure's voice had finally clued the pair into his attendance, as he chased after the frail man pleading.  
  
Uttering a near silent, "later," Kyou turned the knob, and released himself from the tiny chamber, glancing back at the nezumi as he held the door open.  
  
Chapter Eighty-two:  
  
Dazed by the offer, he watched the fiery redhead leave the confines of the small bathroom. Tohru, she was sure to take away Kyou's attention; at least they were going home, though. Yuki let a small yawn escape as he proceeded into the hospital room. As everyone else left, he stood back a minute, staring at the room in which so much had happened. And just as he was exiting, a familiar arm dropped around him, leading the teen to a different vehicle. The slightly taller man guided him into the passenger seat, stroking his hair gently, as though some terrible anger was being held back.  
  
"Yuki, don't be stupid," Akito softly spoke, turning to him from the driver's seat, "Just as a cat plays with a mouse before it kills, Kyou is simply toying with you. He doesn't love you like I do."  
  
Rain began falling, lightly at first, on the road and over the car. Nature seemed to mirror Yuki's feelings exactly. And as it poured harder, Akito neared the main house. The nezumi felt such dread building in his stomach; it was enough to try remaining calm near Akito, but to be back here with him was always a sign of something terrible about to happen. They stopped near the building Akito resided in, and his older cousin came from the car to his door, forcing the reluctant boy into his former home.  
  
"You're going to stay here for a few days, Yuki...with me, so that I may remind you where your duties lie." Yuki wanted to protest; he had already missed enough school, longed to lay on his own bed, wanted to see Tohru no matter how he worried she would steal Kyou from him. But he said nothing. The last time he'd spoken against the leader had gotten him here, it was now time to shut up for a while. He simply nodded and followed, trembling deep within.  
  
Chapter Eighty-Three:  
  
On the way home, Kyou felt like his old self, and tried to display that to the best of his abilities, occasionally yelling at Shigure for being an idiot and a pervert. He wanted to direct as much of his attention as possible away from Yuki, knowing that one shout directed at the other, would destroy the now fragile rat. He was also careful to display nothing of the pain Yuki had caused him, and although walking still felt awkward, he was proud to believe that he had done a fairly good job of that.  
  
He wasn't aware of when his hand slipped into Tohru's, but it felt warm, and comfortable, and he had to force down a smirk, for Yuki's sake. It wasn't as though he cared for the other; of all things, he should be happy to show the rat of his disinterest. It was at that moment, that Kyou realized the light haired teen had not said a word on the entire walk home.  
  
Turning, as if to yell at Yuki for being too obviously not himself, his wide red eyes beheld nothing more than the empty road behind him. Yuki wasn't there.  
  
It was that moment, that it began to downpour, and lucky for the rain, because it drowned out the low-pitched growl, "Akito." Gripping tightly onto Tohru's hand, he proceeded to run towards the one place he was certain to find the mouse. `how much of an idiot can he be?!!! He let himself get caught! Even though he's strong enough to do otherwise.`  
  
But Kyou wouldn't let those thoughts slow him down, and although Tohru nearly dragged behind him; clenching onto that soft hand was the one thing that made him feel as though this act was for nothing other, than to prove that no one deserved to be left alone with Akito. And he didn't feel anything else. Right...  
  
Chapter Eighty-Four:  
  
The room was so familiar, yet unbearable in that precisely; bad things always happened to Yuki in this room. He felt Akito's breath on his damp neck, making the tiny hairs prickle, and the cold, dominant hands encircle him. There was nothing he could do; every inch of the nezumi wanted to resist, but he could do not a thing to make his body move in response. The older man freely roamed his submissive form, caressing and occasionally groping his most sensitive areas. Soon, Yuki was forced to his knees, lowered in front of the other like a pet.  
  
Akito's strokes became more fierce, as anger was more apparent in his usually expressionless face. There was likely no reason behind this, other than Akito wanting to exert his authority; the thought enraged Yuki, but still he allowed it to continue. History was almost forced to repeat itself as he was always powerless to stop everything the leader did to him. If he could just picture Kyou in place of the frightening man, Yuki thought he might be able to enjoy this torture.  
  
Minutes seemed as hours, every touch almost burned with the lack of desire Yuki felt. Akito clawed over every inch of flesh he had bared, leaving the teen sore and vulnerable. He nearly forced himself unconscious, during which he could dream of the neko heroically rescuing him. What a hope that was! Kyou was probably at home, basking in the comforts Tohru would no doubt lavish upon him. Yuki nearly growled at the thought; even his dreams were betraying him. He forced his body limp, banishing all resistance at the misconception that at least one person still wanted him, or even just his body... 


	50. Chapter 85 to 94

Chapter Eighty-five:  
  
Lungs pinched to the point where Kyou was certain he was having one of Yuki's attacks, he paused and took in shallow breaths, while an angry fists pounded on the doors to the compound. He had to get in, and he could already tell that word had been sent that he not be let in, well, what a surprise that was, as he was barely ever permitted to enter the compound anyways. Finally releasing Tohru's hand from his deathly tight grasp, he glanced through the heavy rain, at the roof of the wall. No doubt it was dangerously slippery, shillings lubricated with water, but that was the only way.  
  
Bounding to the nearest tree, he clawed his way up the rough surface, and teetered across the branch until he had got a light foot on the roof. Using his other leg as a sort of propulsion, he kicked off the tree branch, and leaped over the wall, tumblign to the ground on the other side.  
  
Tohru's voice, although muffled by rain, carried through the door, ever caring. "Kyou-kun, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
At the moment, the questions seemed pointless and annoying, but at least they were heart warming, to some degree...  
  
Unbolting the giant wooden doors, he cracked it open enough to permit the tiny girl through, and taking hold of her hand once more, they bound for the main house.  
  
Eerily, it was left unguarded, and the silence that befell the pair, was no less than terrifying. They tiptoed within, listening as carefully for any sign of noise, particularly, that of Yuki, or his captor. It was stupid though, to try to remain silent with Tohru, as she was unmistakably clumsy, and always in need of protection. Leaving her at the door, his cat ears perked as they caught the uncharacteristic heavy breathing, and he followed the sound. He didn't have to see to know what was going on, he somehow sensed that Yuki was being placed in the same position he was last night, but he needed to save the rat, although he had not been spared.  
  
Thankfully, when he burst through the door, it was to see that the mouse had put himself out of his misery, and the act was finished. Did Kyou look that pitiful after Yuki had finished with him? Is this what had caused the act to be reenacted on the weaker of the two?  
  
He had no time for questions though, as an obviously tired Akito lunged at him; however, Kyou was more than fully aware of the entire atmosphere, and was quick to repel the attack. Why couldn't he ever be this swift with Yuki?  
  
But he took the time the rebound had awarded him, to scoop Yuki up into his arms, concealing the mouse's body in Yuki's jacket, and leave before Akito knew what was coming to him. Rejoining Tohru, they walked home in a silence that Kyou had only found when he was alone, and although he wanted to break it, he knew he never should.  
  
Chapter Eighty-six:  
  
He awake to the sound of cool, light rain, and the heat of Kyou against him. The nezumi shivered from the near-naked exposure of his body. And he blushed when he realized Tohru was with them; she was seeing him vulnerable and pathetic like this, something he never showed to anyone...except Akito. Without letting the neko know he was awake, Yuki curled closer to his rescuer. He couldn't imagine what Kyou thought of him right now. Until this point, everything Akito did to him was secret, except for the rumors that spread upon every new and unusual injury. Kyou was likely to be as mad at him as the other, despicable Souma.  
  
The walk to their house felt as though it could have been centuries. When they finally arrived at the dwelling, Yuki knew he would be dumped in his room alone. The thought almost scared him; every night after such an incident he would have the worst nightmares. As he was gently set onto the bed, Yuki wrapped his arms tight around the redhead, refusing to let go.  
  
"Please! I don't want to be alone...."  
  
Chapter Eighty-seven:  
  
He was surprised that the mouse had been conscious, although something alerted him to the change in the other's breathing along the walk home, but he had dismissed it. It was odd though, how such a weak grip could be seen as a death grip to the neko, but it was nonetheless, and he couldn't move. Something had changed in him over the past few days, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid to say no to Yuki.  
  
If he said no, then Yuki would just take it anyways, was the assumption, and he didn't need to defeat the words purpose. But he couldn't exactly say yes, in his sopping wet clothing, which he would likely catch a cold in; he was no doctor, but at least some of Hatori's teachings, better labeled as common sense, had rubbed off.  
  
Managing to squirm out of the grip, he turned his back on the mouse. He could run if he wanted now, he could run to his room, and lock the door, and this tension would be gone. But he couldn't stop the phrase as it spilled unwillingly from his lips. "Let me go get changed."  
  
Chapter Eighty-eight:  
  
Shivering and nude, Yuki lay drowning in the mass of his blankets, only waiting for Kyou. The thought crossed his mind that his precious neko was not planning on returning, yet it did not seem in the realm of possibilities. Kyou WAS coming back, and just believing this reduced the now painful tremors. 'Why won't he hurry?' The nezumi writhed in his spot; it felt as though time moved so slowly, minutes were hours.  
  
But, really, what would Kyou do when he arrived, other than sit with Yuki and comfort him. Yuki's body now stung with cold; he began moaning to his koi, whispering and gasping the short name. Finally, among all the careless movement, he rolled off the narrow bed, tumbling to the floor, naked and whimpering. The door swung open and he curled away from the dim light.  
  
Chapter Eighty Nine:  
  
He wasn't sure why, but when he returned to the room, he was in his sleeping attire, basically a pair of loose fitting pants, and nothing else. Something told him that he would most likely end up spending the night in Yuki's room, although as nothing more than the mouse's comfort. Why was he being so soft?! Why didn't he just yell NO at the request, and leave it like that?! It was what he would normally do! But the Yuki he usually screamed at, the Yuki ha fought with, was no more, and he began to hate this new Yuki for stealing the other away from him! Changing him unwillingly!!  
  
He was surprised to find that his cousin had managed to roll off the futon, and lay exposed and shivering, and yet it had been less than two minutes since he had left! These new and terrible actions seemed to both infuriate, and intrigue the cat boy. Swift to close the door behind him, Kyou then took to kneeling, and scooping the incredibly light, and feminine figure into his arms, and proceed to replace Yuki onto the futon. Wrapping the mouse in blankets, he scoffed., "CHe, you people really have no clue what the keys to basic health are, so you." His brow wrinkled, " Guess that's why you have so many attacks. Take care of yourself, and that wouldn't happen." Finishing his pathetically short monologue, he threw himself down onto the mattress, arms crossed behind his head, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ninety: GAH!  
  
Kyou's warmth invaded his skin like a thousand needles; it stung ferociously but, he could not turn away. Instead, Yuki wrapped his icicle arms around the neko, stealing every bit of heat he exposed. Kyou was nearly naked beside him, yet somehow seemed to think nothing sexual would happen. 'HAH!' Yuki mused to himself, 'what a naive little kitten.' While his hands were still cold, Yuki traced gentle patterns over the teen's bared chest, suggestively moving downwards, teasingly, before moving up and back over the sensitive nipples and stiff pectorals.  
  
He let his breath fall softly on Kyou's neck, each exhale longer than the first. Soon, the nezumi was hardening, despite his attempt at self control, and he let it press into Kyou's hip. Yuki desperately fought the urge to nibble; he would not progress further until the neko did something. Anything would do, just to touch the needy Souma.  
  
Chapter Ninety-one:  
  
Yuki's breath on his highly sensitive neck sent tingles up and down the neko's spine, and he had to gulp away the urge to moan. If that weren't bad enough, the ice cold fingers that danced along his abdomen were; and when Yuki pressed his now definite arousal against Kyou's clothed leg, he almost screamed. He should have known that the other would take advantage of him if they were left alone in the same bed, and yet he complied, it was infuriating! His head whipped around to face his cousin, and he threatened, although with less power than his voice should express, " If you keep that up, I will leave. I was staying in here as a kind action on my part, to help you because you were so needy, but if all you can think of is sex, then I better leave before you think of including me."  
  
He growled when Yuki ground his arousal against Kyou, " and if you think that I'm gonna jerk that for you, you are horribly mistaken. You better just do it yourself."  
  
  
  
Chapter Ninety-two:  
  
Immediately, he curled away from the hissing neko, whimpering in his childish display of disapproval. No matter what the situation, Kyou was always cruel. But to masturbate right now, wouldn't he lose all respect from his cousin, and himself. It was then he noticed, even when apart from Kyou, the redhead's scent was pervading the area, forcing their way into his widened nostrils. His erection hardened, and the nezumi's hands quivered, begging to finish the job.  
  
Silently, he turned from the teen, hands desperately enveloping his length, stroking furiously. He tried to hold back the moans and gasps, but it was too much; Kyou had built up such anticipation, it was like a dam breaking and flooding forth. Yuki pumped the engorged flesh, while attempting not to shout out the other's name. That would surely be inappropriate. Trembling, he felt release, coating the thin sheets and his pale, shaking hands. Tears pushed forward in his amethyst eyes, gliding down already sweat-damp cheeks. He now knew this would be the only release he could have, alone, with only his frail limbs as companions.  
  
Chapter Ninety three:  
  
It was kind of pathetic, to see his cousin reduced to something like that, and right in front of him. Yuki couldn7t be that infatuated with him, could he? But the tears that fell down Yuki's sweat glistening cheeks were almost heartbreaking, and he almost took back the cruel comment he had uttered earlier.  
  
He never really was good with words, but he had to try and fix this mess; after all, anyone's tears, no matter whose they were, broke his heart. " Listen, do be so upset, just don7t expect to... I mean... Oh just come here!"  
  
His arm whipped out, wrapped around the other's trembling waist, and drew the teary nezumi close. Flipping the other over, he rested his cousin's head on his shoulder, and allowed one arm to wind beneath Yuki's neck, and drape around his shoulders. "Just stop crying. you see, this is okay..." His words faded away, and he allowed a low purr to reverberate in his throat, hopefully lulling other out of his depression.  
  
Chapter Ninety-four:  
  
Yuki reveled in this new attention, and basked in the neko's warmth. His fair skin tingled where Kyou's burning hands and arms rested. He felt a little guilty that his 'mess' was now smeared onto the other's tanned flesh with every gentle touch Yuki allowed himself. Subtly caressing the redhead's chest, he calmed hid breathing and ceased the tears. Slowly the neko was lulling him to sleep; yet this was the last thing Yuki wanted. To finally have his koi hold him close was quite an accomplishment. So, why would he throw it away for sleep?  
  
Forcing the sparkling amethyst eyes wider, Yuki set a target. Just to kiss the neko was enough, before he drifted away from consciousness. Slowly, he shifted upwards on Kyou's firm, still body, hoping the other did not guess his intentions. There was no possibility he would comply. His small, feminine face inched closer to oblivious neko, until he was quietly breathing on the other boy's cheek. Their faces were not even an inch apart; their breathing was perfectly synchronized. Every beat of Yuki's heart anticipated the moment to come. He moved atop the teen, staring straight into his eyes, the nezumi's blank face penetrating every expression of his cousin. And, finally closing the gap, Yuki's soft lips rested tenderly upon Kyou's holding them together in the embrace. 


	51. Chapter 95 to 107

Chapter Ninety-Five:  
  
The nerve of the mouse! After all he had said and done, he would have thought that the ever-forward mouse would finally get the picture. However, this was unlike any other kiss that he had received, although his repertoire was small, and he allowed it to persist. The entire atmosphere begged for it to continue, and he could feel the other's chest expand against his, perfectly synchronized.  
  
Responding to the kiss, he took control, and dominated the action, part his lips, and tilting his head ever so slightly, tightening the lip lock. Hand weakly clasping Yuki's trembling shoulder, he pulled the shounen closer, and deepened the kiss as Yuki sagged against him.  
  
It was exactly as he had expected; the love wasn't there, but he wouldn't let that ruin the moment.  
  
Chapter Ninety-six:  
  
The moment was beyond amazing; Yuki felt every cell in his body vibrating in excitement. He was bound to take it the wrong way. From the second Kyou's lips pressed into his, the nezumi was convinced that his koi had fallen for him as well. The mere minutes of the kiss were too much for what little emotion Kyou could actually be trying to convey.  
  
However, to keep in high spirits, Yuki left it at that; he would go no further...tonight that is. If what the vulnerable teen felt in the kiss was true, this may occur again. With the last breath joined to Kyou, he let out a sigh, resting back onto the neko's firm chest. Sleep came quickly upon heavy eyelids, and Yuki found himself in an impossible dream world, surround by Kyou.  
  
Chapter Ninety-seven:  
  
Surprised at how fast Yuki had drifted into a peaceful sleep, Kyou could do nothing but stare at his cousin, curled up on top of him. The thick, dark fringe of eyelashes that fell upon the others cheek, and the way he had positioned himself, hiding his flat chest beneath crossed arms, he really did look like a woman; and not just woman, one of those frightfully delicate ones that you always were afraid of breaking.  
  
He tried to fall asleep, to allow his breathing to once more synchronize with that of the other's, but he just couldn't. His mind was rampant, and quite frankly, annoying him to no end at the moment, and a mind full of questions was always a very awake mind.  
  
Grumbling to himself, about himself, he carefully rolled the other off of him, and after assuring that the other had not been awaken by the action, he proceeded out the door. Perhaps a snack would ease his active mind, so he quietly crept down the stairs, into the empty kitchen, and began to cook an omelet.  
  
Why and omelet? He didn't know, but he had amazingly enough, found many other things in the kitchen that needed to be done, and thus didn't notice the pass in time, or the slowly emptying refrigerator. That is, until the bright rays of the sun burnt his eyes, and a whining cry from behind him caused his half dressed body to pounce at the intruder, however unprepared the young shoujo was.  
  
Chapter Ninety-eight:  
  
Yuki, have been so enraptured in his dream, was jolted awake by the sudden crash from downstairs. Sluggishly arising, he made his way into the kitchen, following an equally sleepy Shigure to examine the accident scene. They entered the kitchen to find Tohru, with a hissing neko atop her chest. Collecting her senses, the petite brunette gathered Kyou into her arms for an early morning hug.  
  
The nezumi's eyes burned with jealously, in the light of the rising sun, which coincidentally also made his eyes sore. Their houseguest made such a common thing of taking all of Kyou's attention, which did not bother him until lately. Before, he could have cared less what his cousin was occupied with, as long as he was no part of it. This was much more difficult, because they had very little reason to be involved in each other's activities. But when Tohru's eyes met his with concern and questioning, Yuki forced a smile; he did not want to discuss his affections.  
  
The smell of burning breakfast quickly changed the topic at hand, and the half-awake teen assisted her in moving the food to the table. Still barely conscious, he nearly tripped several times, making very close saves of their breakfast. When Kyou finally returned, he was invited to join them, at his usual place across from Yuki. The meal proceeded awkwardly quietly. To break the tension, the nervous shounen inquired to the recent events of school, having been absent for a few days now, along with his cousin.  
  
"Are there any major assignments or quizzes coming up?"  
  
Chapter Ninety-nine:  
  
His heartbeat was still racing, and the hairs on his arms were sticked prickly from the surprise. But the bags under his eyes must have been more than obvious, and thus he dismissed his reaction as his being tired, and allowed his mind to digress into its usual state." It's not like the teachers will care if we do it anyhow, all they care about is our marks on tests." He felt his usual cynicism return, and was thankful for that, because it kept his mind of the rat for a little while. He was beginning to go numb from thinking about that oddity; something that had occupied the long, tiring night.  
  
Tohru quickly gulped down her words, a little hurt at Kyou's snappish attitude, believing that it was all her fault. Quickly filling her mouth with a piece of omolette, she nearly chocked on the words, " Kyou kun! Oishii! Hontou ni oishii!" It was amazing, seeing that this was her first time to really. fully taste the neko's culinary art.  
  
He simply shrugged the compliment off with a , "maa ne..."  
  
Chapter One hundred: dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunn.  
  
Yuki courteously assisted in cleaning up the dishes, hoping to steal Tohru away from his neko. She was always eager to talk to either, so the naive girl accepted his offer without turning towards Kyou. The kitchen was amazingly quiet with only the two of them. Tohru hummed as she wiped the remains of breakfast off sparkling wet plates. Yuki watched in fascination, the glint of light of the water teasing his sensitive eyes. He inched closer to the oblivious shoujo, breath drifting to rustle the perfectly brushed chocolate strands.  
  
"I do care about you and you're happiness, Honda-san, but..." Yuki was afraid to finish. He thought he would never intentionally hurt the princess of their house, and yet he would never expected her to be in the way. "...don't.....don't steal my Kyou..." He looked away from her, eyes hidden in shame. At that moment, her desire to hug him, comfort the irreconcilable nezumi, was crystal clear. Hands reached up to his thin shoulders, in a distant embrace.  
  
"I wouldn't....couldn't do that to you..." The teary-eyed brunette stuttered. The clang of a plate on the kitchen floor stunned them, two sets of eyes shooting to the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"We should get going..."  
  
Chapter One hundred and one: WOOF!!!  
  
So his assumptions were true, Yuki really just used him, and expected that while Kyou was distracted with that, he could steal Tohru. He wasn't sure whether to be enraged, or to cry, although he was obviously going to choose the first. "I'm leaving!" He shouted as he stormed away from the kitchen entrance, only pausing briefly enough to pick up his school clothes, before he ran.  
  
Why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel like crying? Something he hadn't done since his mother died. And why did he even think of grabbing that stupid uniform?  
  
Perhaps he needed something like school to take his mind off of the traitorous rat, or perhaps he just needed to find someone. At the moment anyone was better than Yuki; and although he had finally been acquainted with being alone, Yuki's teasing was too much.  
  
He would show Yuki the meaning of being jealous, although he was most surely NOT!  
  
Chapter One Hundred Two:  
  
He clung to her hand desperately as they chased the neko to school. Why was he so upset? As they neared the building looming before them, a ringing pounded through their ears; class was starting. Kyou was now on his own to come to school.  
  
The pair made their way into the usual room, sitting in their usual desks. The teacher initiated the lesson, seemingly not taking notice of Kyou's absence. It went on and one, and Yuki couldn't stop staring at the empty desk, cursing the redhead's disappearance. It had to have something to do with the kitchen; what had he heard? Once lunch began, the nezumi set off to find his cousin, but was quickly stopped by the person he couldn't help but blame for the mishap.  
  
"Yuki, are you still trying to find Kyou? Maybe he wants some time alone...who knows what he's thinking right now, ne?" The gentle brunette guided him over to a sunny spot where her weird friends were already eating their lunch. Reluctantly, he joined them, needing some time to cool off himself. The ridiculous jokes and silly games filled up his time like icy water over a burn. With only ten minutes until the afternoon classes, Yuki lay back to simply listen to the girls' conversation, basking in the warm rays penetrating his skin.  
  
Chapter Two hundred three:  
  
The warm rays of the mid-noon sun made his tanned skin shine exposed by the gaping jacket, and he sighed heavily. He was in the one place he always went when he needed to think, and if any idiot wished to find him, they'd know where to look. So far he had proven to be unwanted, and that there seemed to be a sever lacking of idiots in the school.  
  
It would have been a nice break to think about the current situation between himself, and his extremely horny cousin, but there was no longer anything to think about. Yuki had Tohru, and Kyou was alone once more. It was always that way, mouse beats the cat through cruel trickery, and it probably always would be. However, he was determined to prove that the cat could win, even if he died trying!  
  
But at the moment, he really felt as though he were dying; he had been stingy when it came to breakfast, and was stupid enough to forget his lunch. Maybe the best option was to just return home, and make himself something, then he could return to his plan of jealousy! That was his goal, and he was determined to win; this time more so than ever before!  
  
Climbing over the fenced barricade, he leapt from the roof, having decided to return home instead of waiting for the sun to fry his flesh, so he would finally have something to eat. After all, it wasn't the first time he had returned home in a huff, and Shigure's company had cleared his head last time.  
  
Chapter One hundred four:  
  
Resounding through his ears, the bell signaled their return to class...alone. 'Where is that baka neko?' The said feline had yet to appear after his morning 'jog'. Tohru gave a nervous glance around the campus before heading inside. Her concern was always sweet and appreciated, but it still irritated Yuki to think it would not be him to cry at Kyou's disappearance. He shook the feeling off, though, and joined his brunette companion in the class.  
  
Gazing out the window, the prince seemed oblivious every time the teacher called on him. It was unimaginable that Yuki would not know the answers, so their instructor merely assumed he was not feeling well, and politely asked him to see the nurse. The walk was quick, and he encountered no one along the way.  
  
Stepping inside the small, white office, a thermometer was immediately shoved into his mouth, two hands forcing him onto the cot in the corner. The shock alone could have killed him. With a normal temperature, and no visible signs of illness, the nurse had no choice but to ask why he was there.  
  
"My teacher believes me to be ill, and asked me to spend the remainder of the afternoon here. If that's a problem, I will leave." The nurse shook her head furiously in response, and left him to rest. All Yuki could think about was Kyou. In a game of connect the dots on the stucco ceiling, he created Kyou's face in any pose imaginable. One long, outstretched arm traced these patterns from one side of the room to the other. Finally, as though lying down really does make you tired, Yuki drifted off. His vision went white, and from the mist of unconsciousness, Kyou came to him, arms open to embrace.  
  
Chapter One hundred five:  
  
He wasn't sure why he had taken the long way home, but it was nearly half past three when he stepped into the entrance, and slipped off his shoes. He knew that Yuki and Tohru, 'oh what a happy couple they make' he spitefully injected; would be home within the half hour, and that the carefully formulated plan that he had occupied his mind with all afternoon would have to be brought to action, and fast.  
  
Taking the outside balcony to Shigure's office, he fell onto the bamboo balcony, and allowed himself to bathe in the sun, gakuran hanging open to expose his lean torso. Entwining his fingers above his head, he stretched his tired body as much as he could, arching his back ever so slightly as he softly grunted in response.  
  
"So I see someone is skipping school." Shigure playfully jested, pausing in his typing to take a good look at the oddly acting neko.  
  
Kyou attempted to look angry, but it didn't work, so he crossed his arms behind his head, and non-chalantly added, " I didn't feel like going today." Every word was well rehearsed in his head, and Shigure was falling right into it; predictable mutt.  
  
"Oh, well then do you mind telling me why you left here in such a huff this morning?" Shigure stepped up from his computer, his tall frame towering over the sunbathing neko. There was a hint of intrigue in his eyes, and he squatted before the other, intently awaiting a response.  
  
" No I don't," Kyou added with a smile, perching himself up on his elbows, he found himself face to face with the next step of his plan. He could here the screen door open and close, and voices resound in the entrance.  
  
The inu's face was quick to turn to the noise, and Kyou was quick to wrap his hand around the other's neck, draw it back, and within a few seconds, attach his lips to Shigure's.  
  
Chapter One-o-six:  
  
Though their voices so cheerfully echoed through the house, the pair remained quite concerned for the missing neko. They could only hope he had returned home. Tohru dashed off to the kitchen to prepare a snack, so Yuki automatically was left with asking Shigure if he'd seen the boy in question.  
  
Carelessly entering the study, door already open crack, the unsuspecting nezumi was presented with a horrifying sight; the inu was sprawled atop his koi, like he owned the redhead. Without thinking, Yuki burst full into the room, across the balcony and threw Shigure from the neko, slapping him with all the force he could muster. He stood silently, eyes burning into the crimson pools of spite.  
  
The tears couldn't be helped; he ran from the claustrophobic enclosure, through the kitchen and out the door. There was only one place he could stay. Bad weather had not made a friend of his garden, and his repeated visits to the hospital had prevented his usual care to the secret base. He flopped to the muddy earth, breath heaving, as he tried to forget the image burned into his mind.  
  
Chapter 107:  
  
He growled at the reaction he'd received from the jealous mouse, but honestly, it was all going exactly as Kyou had planned; and if he could put up with kissing Shigure a few more times, then he would be on top once more. In fact, Shigure wasn't all that bad at kissing, in fact he kinda had a knack for the act, and Kyou's were still a little tingly.  
  
Crawling over to the fallen inu, Kyou helped him up into a sitting position, and falsely tended to the brightening bruise on his cheek. "You better put something cold on that soon, or else it will be a real nasty bruise." Kyou directed, his years of treating such injuries so vast that he could be considered a doctor in the art.  
  
However, Shigure did not move, his near black eyes staring directly into Kyou's, almost hypnotic. "I know what you are trying to do Kyou." He flat out stated, still unmoving, his voice eerily deep. "And you are lucky that I am willing to participate in this madness."  
  
Kyou gulped down the lump in his throat, and prepared to speak, but was cut off by the inu once more.  
  
"However, you will owe me a favor afterwards, and I intend your pride will help you keep your word." One of those smiles came back to his lips, one of the smiles that left you feeling not quite comfortable, and sent shivers up and down your spine.  
  
One surprisingly soft palm raised and lightly brushed across Kyou's warm chest, toying with a nipple until Kyou's breath quickened, and it beaded. Kyou couldn't believe that he was reacting this was to Shigure's touch, it was irresponsible, and yet so intoxicating. When Shigure's lips brushed lightly against his own, he couldn't help but mewl when they didn't descend for a kiss. "Understand?" His voice was barely above a whisper, husky atop Kyou's lips, and the neko just sat speechless, awaiting the next touch.  
  
It felt as though in one huge swoop, Shigure threw himself up to his feet, and the baffled Kyou could only stare, confused, as the now joking puppy piped, "Well, I gotta go tend to this before it bruises." And the door was slid closed behind the brunette, leaving Kyou feeling more alone and confused than ever before. 


	52. Chapter 108 to 117

Chapter 108:  
  
He roughly awoke to dirt and rain. A mere twenty minutes had passed since his escape, and the still thought ran rampant through his mind. Why had Kyou kissed their older cousin, and what could he see in the horny, self- centered inu? Rolling to face the sky, Yuki allowed the second wave of tears to flow, trickling bitter streaks across his dirt-smudged face.  
  
When the coughing started, the nezumi reluctantly began his trek home. The rain only seemed to pound harder, feeding on his misery. His path was stumbling and swerving through the field, until the house finally came into view. The faint smell of supper flooded his nostrils, much to the boy's distaste. To eat supper he would have to sit in the same room as the disgusting inu, and that backstabbing neko.  
  
It finally hit the nezumi like a slap in the face; Kyou was aiming to get attention through using Shigure. 'Well, two can play that game,' Yuki decided, marching directly into the kitchen, making enough noise that someone else would witness his spiteful action. Grabbing Tohru by the shoulders, the amethyst-eyed bishounen forced his lips upon the innocent, instantly transforming into the tiny mouse that rest at her feet. 'There,' he thought, 'top that Kyou!'  
  
Chapter 109:  
  
HE was only mildly aware of the loud ruckus, his thoughts a jumble as he tried to deal with the new onslaught of feelings. He felt so awkward, and the way the inu responded to the kiss, the action in general, made him feel a little dirtier. But he was thankful to be broken away from his thoughts, which were quickly beginning to annoy him.  
  
Rushing to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find Tohru freaking out, he had become accustomed to that; however it was the words that echoed out of her quivering lips, and the bright red that painted her cheeks.  
  
"Yuki k-k-k-issed me." IT was like a stab in the back, and yet it confirmed all of his assumptions; was he not supposed to be accustomed to betrayal?  
  
Well, all he had to do was let go now; let go of the tiny bit of hope that he was crazy enough to have depended on. " Well, I hope you have fun with her." HE stated, his voice void of emotion; but soon the anger replenished itself. " And if that's how you feel, then stay the fuck away from me!!!"  
  
Rushing out the kitchen, he went to the best place he could imagine, the roof...  
  
Chapter 110:  
  
Scurrying madly about the kitchen, in both panic and so that Tohru would not step on him, Yuki knew he had to do something. What could possibly reverse what he had done in both Kyou's and Tohru's minds? He stopped abruptly, thinking the solution would not come out of madness. Climbing up the perch on the table, he waited for the brunette to calm, so he could speak with her.  
  
"Honda-san, I'm very sorry. This was all a mistake." Yuki was trembling; never did he want to do this to Tohru, and yet it just happened. "When we came home from school, I saw Kyou kissing Shigure. I couldn't stand it, so I ran off; but the more I thought about it, the clearer it became that he only did this out of jealousy at the attention I give you. I don't know why I responded in such an irresponsible manor, but please Honda-san forgive me for involving you in this."  
  
In a puff of smoke, with such perfect timing, Yuki was himself again, and snatched up his clothes while the shoujo shielded her eyes. Without time for any further questions, he dashed to the neko's room, burying himself in the covers, and waited for his koi's return; he would have to explain everything...  
  
Chapter 111:  
  
If Yuki had any sense in him whatsoever, he would come up here, he would come up the ladder, and talk to the frustrated neko. That is, if he at all cared...  
  
As if on cue, the ladder began to squeak, and a helpless smile crept up the unexpecting red head's cheeks; the inu just smiled, and slowly approached. With an elegance that neither of the two knew Shigure possessed, he sat glided down next to Kyou. Brushing back orange muffled bangs, Shigure smiled, " I was worried about you Kyou."  
  
His lips caressed Kyou's heated throat in the lightest of kisses, and a soft mew escaped Lyou7Sparted lips. " We both knew that Yuki would betray you. But I promise I won't. You have my word."  
  
"Bu-but..." Kyou's words were lost in his throaty purr, and he fought for the strength to keep from falling off the roof for the second time. It was so wrong, but it felt so right at the same time...  
  
Chapter 112:  
  
Yuki curled into a tight ball underneath the heavy covers; how long would Kyou be up on the roof. He had slowly undressed himself, not sure if it would 'help' in his apology. This was like a total reversal; usually it was Kyou always screwing things up, but now the nezumi couldn't help but feel he was doing everything wrong, and could only hope for a second chance.  
  
Minutes rolled by, and still no neko. Yuki became curious at what the teen was spending so much time doing on the roof. Still he waited; another confrontation on the roof was not a good idea for the redhead, considering his previous injuries. And Yuki still felt chilled all the way to the bones. His skin was still caked with mud, hair slightly damp; it did not create such an appealing picture.  
  
He was nearly asleep when he heard the creaking. Someone was definitely outside the door, and about to enter. Yuki did his best to wake up, look seductive, but he simply felt too ill from being out in the rain. Despite the shivering, Yuki allowed a bit of flesh to be exposed as the door creaked open, and the silhouette of a male stood in the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry.......really sorry."  
  
Chapter 113:  
  
He wasn't sure how Shigure had accomplished it, but the inu was making him feel so helpless, but in a good way. He continuously purred into the caresses although he knew that just doing that worsened his situation a million fold. His breathing was too quick to object to anything though, gasping in breath in a way that would make it seem as though he were hyperventilating.  
  
Shigure huskily laughed atop his collar bone, the breath making the neko's blood race, and the brunette suggested, "perhaps we should do this in a more private place..."  
  
Kyou's mind knew how naughty the actions were, how he should stop right now, punch the mutt in the face forsaking him feel so helpless, and run off. However his head nodded without him even noticing, and he was swept into the sturdy arms of his cousin, seeming to float as he was carried down the ladder and to his bedroom.  
  
A soft voice broke him out of his stupidity, and turning quick, cat like eyes to his bed, he gazed at the trembling figure there. Yuki looked so very frail, so dead, so very Akito. Had Kyou done this? He was always at fault, so he could only assume that it was he doing. Struggling out of Shigure's grasp, Kyou fought to find his way to the bed.  
  
Placing his heavy, shaking hands on Yuki's shoulder she shook the boy for all he was worth. "What the hell did you do to yourself?! Your gonna have an attack and kill yourself at this rate!" Wrapping his arms around his nude, and drenched cousin, he attempted to cool down the other, ready for the tears to come.  
  
Chapter 114 114 114 1414144414144141414141414141414141411111111141414:  
  
He went limp into the embrace. The heat of Kyou's body burned into his skin. 'What is he doing with Shigure?' Yuki silently wondered to himself. Not only were they together to make him jealous, they did it out of pure enjoyment. It was worse than the staged scenes from before; this was so intimate, Yuki was not even meant to see it. He pulled out of his cousin's arms, curling against the wall in pathetic protest.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Can't you two just continue this where I don't have to witness it?" The nezumi shook with rage and coughing; his mishap in the garden was catching up to him. Furiously wrapping the blankets around his exposed form, Yuki attempted to storm out of the room, only to trip on the bunching fabric, and tumble to Shigure's feet. The inu did not look kindly upon him, a cruel smile playing across his lips. Kicking the fallen boy out of his path, Shigure closed the distance between he and Kyou, forcing the teen onto his bed and tearing the clothes from his dampened skin.  
  
Chapter 115:  
  
HE wanted to run to Yuki and see to the injuries he had no doubt acclaimed from Shigure's rough treatment, but being pinned to the bed, and ravaged at was quite the barrier. However this was one feeling that left him with the power to be himself. Why were all these people suddenly hungering for his body?! It wasn't even all that great! He wasn't at all bulk, in fact entirely too thin, he wasn't entirely too well endowed, and he wasn't tall; and he didn't exactly have a prize personality either...  
  
Throwing Shigure off of him, Kyou leapt for his now still cousin, lying in a tumble of blankets on the floor. What if he were having another attack? Or what if the situation was even worse?! Scooping the pools of blankets into his arms, he shook the other vigorously. "Yuki! YUKI!!"  
  
Chapter 116:  
  
The shacking made him dizzy, as though he was on some violent carnival ride. Luckily there was very little food in his stomach, or the nausea would really have upset him. Going rigid in the other's arms, Yuki thought it was Kyou who needed to be calmed. All of this new attraction to him must be driving the poor neko insane! Staring into the deep ruby eyes, he firmly spoke, despite the shiver in his voice.  
  
"Kyou, stop it. Calm down for a second," The teen almost always over- reacted to things, and this moment was a perfect example. It was amazing that Shigure remained still through all of this, leering at them amongst the remaining sheets. "Why....are you doing this to me?" His drawn face and glimmerless eyes conveyed the sadness thrown upon him. Going limp into the strong arms, Yuki waited, expecting a ridiculous answer.  
  
Chapter 117:  
  
Kyou paused for a second, his entire body frozen in place, as he contemplated with his feelings; without getting angry for once. However, he couldn't stop from exploding, he hadn't in so long, and everything was just getting to be way too much. " WHY AM I DOING THIS?!!!!"  
  
His crimson eyes were wild with repressed rage and he screamed, tears forming at the corner, just barely threatening to fall." Since when do you have any right to accuse me of doing anything when I have been put through hell and back because of you?!!" He knew the other would take that wrong, but he could not take it back anymore. He couldn't hold back the lone tear that trailed down his cheeks, the first to fall in years. He was now open, completely vulnerable, and shivered from the thought. 


	53. Chapter 118 to 125

Chapter 118:  
  
The unexpected screaming startled him out of his skin; no matter what, Kyou was always loud! Quickly covering the redhead's mouth, Yuki silenced the anger.  
  
"Kyou, I don't understand. Before you started this game, what could I have possibly done to you?"  
  
Grabbing the other tightly around his rippling arms (heehee) Yuki forced Kyou to look at him, hand now removed from his koi's mouth. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. In a bitter mood, he would have simply blamed Shigure, but this ran much deeper.  
  
"Why are you angry, to put it simply?"  
  
Chapter 119:  
  
He drank in the silence, staring into those deepening and hypnotic pools as if he were trapped, but it calmed him, enough to express himself in a way that didn't shatter the decibel scale. It was all so confusing, and how was the mouse expecting him to apologize for something that he didn't understand, nor start.  
  
"I didn't start anything." He stated, sure of this if anything, "but why are you all of a sudden obsessed with me." Wiping away the tears that had begun to fall, he proceeded with a stutter. "You can steal my pride, and can beat me in any fight, but why do you want to steal the only thing I have left? Haven't you won enough already?"  
  
Chapter 120:  
  
"WHAT?!" It felt like a slap in the face. What did Kyou think he was trying to steal, or prove. Love was love and that's all he'd been trying to accomplish. It seemed as though the neko was denser than he looked. Either that or he had no faith in Yuki's motives whatsoever. That was easy to understand.  
  
"Obsessed?...well, maybe, but god Kyou, don't you get it. Why would I try so hard, be so affected by everything you do, unless there was some feeling there. If you can't believe that or even understand it, then I have no reason to be here."  
  
Pulling the blanket tight to cover his nude form, Yuki struggled to his feet, and shuffled down the hall into his small, dark room. When he closed the door behind him, not even bothering with the light, it felt like being in a closet. Tangled in the mass of fabric, the nezumi barely made it to his bed, but somehow managed. And without another thought, he flopped onto the comforting mattress, unable to sleep, but still welcoming the silence.  
  
Chapter 121:  
  
Shigure crept closer, his face unreadable, and quite frankly, Kyou didn't want to know what was written there. Burying his face in his palms, he tried to stop himself, tried to stop the tears; it had been so long, since his mother had killed herself, since he had allowed a single tear to run free. Why did he have to lose it all in front of Yuki? Now he literally had nothing, he was the mouse's punching bag; after all, he was certain that Yuki didn't love him, that this was all part of some elaborate scheme to destroy him, and he had no way of getting out.  
  
At the thought of being trapped, he cried even harder, entire body trembling in fear. When Shigure's hand fell upon his back, he batted it away, screaming as he stumbled out of the room, "Get away from me! All of you! Stop torturing me like this!!!!" Tear burned his dry cheeks, his eyes stung, and his entire body was violently shaking with uncertainty.  
  
HE didn't know how he got there, but he somehow found himself staring at Yuki's door, still cracked ever so slightly. Kyou tried to silence himself, lest the inhabitant of the room hear him, but he knew that he would soon enough be in that room. And sure enough, his trembling hand slid the door open, and through the crack in the door, could see the illuminated form atop the futon.  
  
He couldn't stop here, he had to say something, but what? Choking the words out through sobs, Kyou uttered, "you stole my blanket."  
  
Chapter 122:  
  
Rolling to face the figure in his doorway, Yuki was not surprised to find the neko disheveled and teary, barely holding himself up. It had bee a long time since he'd seen such a face from Kyou. Tender and full of emotion was an expression the perpetually angry teen rarely showed. There seemed only one way to fix this mess. Hobbling to his feet, the nezumi stumbled over to Kyou, still tangled in the constricting blanket, and guided him to the bed. He forced to redhead to lay down, wrapping thin, shivering arms around the mass of heat.  
  
"Baka neko, why are you so worked up over this," the gentle words flowed, "Is there something you need to tell me, or have you suddenly decided to have a sensitive side?" Yuki jested, in a crude attempt to lighten the heavy mood. He let the tanned boy crying into him, remaining still for as long as Kyou needed. Hopefully the sobs were not disturbing Tohru.  
  
Chapter 123: tee hee 1-2-3  
  
He was so shocked, to be held, and to be able to cry unrestricted, years had passed since he had felt this. "Why?" Kyou uttered through nervously chattering teeth, unaware of even having spoken the soft words, and clasped his hands over his tear stained and extremely warm cheeks. It was all coming so fast, and he couldn't stop the emotion from flooding out, leaving him completely vulnerable before the other; he wasn't sure why, but part of him wanted to do this before Yuki. "Why in front of him?"  
  
He didn't want to (Gackt is on TV right now so I am very distracted! did you know he is taller than me!!) break down here, it was the last thing his shaky pride needed, and yet it was all his tormented mind wanted. "Are you lying to me?" the neko couldn't help but beg, " I can't be hurt anymore, so don't use me anymore." And he turned his back on the other, not even sure if he wanted the answer anymore.  
  
Chapter 124:  
  
Wrapping arms tighter around the neko, now facing away from him, Yuki nearly cried. It seemed the teen was now ready to listen and even believe him. Such an opportunity was more than a blessing. But with Kyou looking the other way it just wouldn't be the same. Forcing the quivering youth to meet his steady gaze, Yuki began what he considered the most important words of his life...so far.  
  
"Never." The first line made no sense, and the nezumi didn't waste time continuing, lest his koi misconstrue the fragment. "Never would I lie about something so important to me. I love you, Kyou, no matter what happens. I wouldn't have gone to such extremes if the situation were different. And I can't make you believe me; but I hope, regardless of what we've been through, that you can simply trust me on this."  
  
Chapter 125:  
  
Kyou honestly didn't know what to think, the words were said with all honesty, and he knew for sure this time; however, the problem was now not with the situation, but with him. He was sure he wasn't gay! Well, kinda sure... okay maybe a hint. Okay, he didn't know, but being gay was not the normal thing. And with his own cousin! It was still so confusing, because for the first time since this entire predicament began, he wanted to kiss Yuki. He wanted to feel those lips pressed so intimately against his own, to breath the same air Yuki did.  
  
How could Yuki be so sure of his love, was this not the nezumi's first time with such a strong feeling? Could he be interpreting it properly?  
  
Why did the answer only confuse him more?  
  
Shyly leaning closer, until he could feel and taste Yuki's breathe on his puckered lips, he waited for the courage to do this. This will be the deciding factor. His mind reminded. If you like this, then you are one messed up fag; and if you don't, you can go back to being you. But he just couldn't get the courage, to muster up the will to close that ever so confusing gap. 


	54. Chapter 126 and 127: finale

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! These are the last two replies to the fic.but don't fret lovely readers, we'll be starting a new fic soon.  
  
Chapter 126:  
  
Long fingers drawing across the smooth skin of Kyou's face, he was in no hurry to kiss the expectant boy. The longer he drew out the moment, the more fulfilling it would be. Their breath tangled in an arousing cloud of heat, waiting mouths drifting together like magnets. Yuki sighed onto the teen's saliva-damp lips, and his face tingled when the steamy air rebounded back at him. It was the perfect moment; no longer did Yuki have to convince the neko, or force himself upon the unwilling boy.  
  
Their lips ground together with all the emotion they felt for each other; every bit of anger, hate, and passion was felt in the single action. Yuki pulled his koi closer, so that no distance existed between any part of them. The neko would never escape, and Shigure couldn't dream of stealing the innocent boy.  
  
Unnoticed, the inu stood silently in the doorway. He smirked at the young lovers; how predictable that they would find each other. Even thinking back to when Kyou first joined them in the secluded house, and even both their affections for the lovely Tohru when she moved in, through all this there could be no two people Shigure thought better suited each other. Quietly, he slid the door shut. Their life here would be very different.  
  
127:Finale!  
  
He tasted the mouse as he never had before, that sweet blend of lavender and yet that underlying strength and dominance behind that shelter-some figure. And for once, the kiss felt right, it was not forced, and he could feel his lips tingling as they parted for breath; the sensation was one he had never felt before, and he longed for it to continue. But, that would have to wait, at least until they had closed the barrier between them. It may take a long time to destroy all the apprehensions between each other, and to tone down on the fighting between the pair; but for once he was willing to try.  
  
"I never, I never thought that," never having been good with words, the thoughts were lost on his tongue, and he turned away slightly flushed. "I mean, to-" a deep pounding on the slightly ajar door told him that they had an observer; it was his senses that told him who it was.  
  
The never of that inu to interrupt at the most inappropriate moment! "What the hell do you want?!" He shouted, with a little more apprehension than the question required, but he was seriously becoming more and more irked with the very presence of that irritating dog.  
  
"You do remember that favour you owe me, don't you?" Shigure seductively purred, at least as best as he could imitate the feline characteristic.  
  
Leaping from the bed, disregarding his new chosen partner, he stormed to the door. "If you think for one moment that I am ever going to sleep with-" a finger fell on his lips as he thrust the door open, and he stood paralyzed, realizing that he had idiotically run into a trap.  
  
" I take it you will keep your word..." Shigure smiled, again that unreadable, but distinctly Shigure smile, leaving the neko to gulp down the knot in his throat just to continue, and reply.  
  
"What is it? " Yet another answer the neko didn't want.  
  
"Glad to see that you are willing to comply," the elder leaned close, leaving barely a foot between himself and his shaking cousin.  
  
Kyou's teeth audibly chattered in his skull, as crude images of what the knowledgeable inu could do to his adolescent body flashed through his head, leaving him feeling more and more helpless with every growing moment.  
  
"Good, because I haven't had the time to, and it really is a time taking task." And the inu plopped a large bin in front of the terrified red head, a smile reaching ear to ear.  
  
Cracking his eyes open only mere slits, he peered at what horrid present or toy the other could be presenting his unfortunate self with; at the sight his jaw dropped, and his eyebrow twitched. "Laundry? You want me to do laundry?"  
  
Shigure happily nodded, that jestly, and child like expression suiting his face a lot more than the frightening leer Kyou was expecting. And with a light pat on the shoulder, the brunette swiftly added, "Now get to it Kyoukichi," and happily trotted away from the door. Leaving Kyou gaping in shock, a little more than irritated.  
  
"laundry..."   
  
***OWARI***  
  
Sorry if that wasn't the climatic ending the readers had expected, but I found it very enjoyable!!! Tee hee!  
  
Purrmeow loves ending storied in the most pathetic way possible. "And then a bomb hit the house, and they all died!" 


End file.
